


На старт! Внимание! Финиш!

by TokaOka



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: Дети выросли. В Лентяево пришли долгожданные тишина и покой. Так что же теперь мешает Робби жить в свое удовольствие?





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор признается, что игнорировал события 4 сезона в связи с тем, что актерский состав сериала изменился, но искренне надеется, что это никак не отразилось на сюжете. В конце концов он держал в уме образы, воплощенные на экране именно Стефаном Карлом Стефанссоном, Магнусом Шевингом и Джулианной Роуз Маурьелло. 
> 
> Автор допускает определенный ООС в отношениях между героями, но исключительно в силу "недетского" взгляда на канон, возраста описываемых персонажей и времени, прошедшего после показанных в каноне событий.
> 
> По мере сил, автор попытался сохранить речь и поведение героев, это было затруднительно, но автор очень старался)
> 
> В тексте использовались отсылки к исландским легендам, их самобытным традициям, сложившимся бытовым манерам поведения и привычек, геоклиматической специфики страны. Автор чрезвычайно проникся!)
> 
> В тексте присутствуют пояснения к словам и поступкам героев, способных вызвать вопросы у читателя в виде пронумерованных ссылок в квадратных скобках. Ссылки даются в конце главы.
> 
> Все герои фанфика, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, совершеннолетние.
> 
> Несколько слов благодарности:
> 
> Автор посвящает этот фанфик потрясающей девушке, невероятно талантливому художнику, которая принимала самое активное участие в работе над этим уникальным проектом - "Lazy Town" ("Лентяево") - создавая для него все локации, начиная от пейзажей и заканчивая городскими зданиями. Автор в полном восторге от того, что эта девушка (ныне живущая в Исландии) говорит (а также пишет и читает!) на одном с ним языке!) Автор совершенно искренне признается, что если бы не фру Светлана Ефанова, то этот текст так и не был бы написан.) Спасибо, Светочка!
> 
> Автор признает и преклоняется перед идеей, талантом, выдержкой и перфекционизмом в работе господина Магнуса Шевинга. Автор благодарит его за каждую улыбку и движение своей собственной шестилетней (на данный момент!) дочери, которые рождаются у нее при просмотре его неповторимого детского шоу. Автор приносит господину Магнусу Шевингу извинения, за использование героев в своем фанфике, но именно они вдохновили его на творчество. Спасибо!
> 
> Автор особенно благодарит свою дорогую бету Altra Realta)

— 1 —

 

«Остановившись у балюстрады, они поглядели на Трафальгар-сквер. По площади сновали экипажи и омнибусы, спешили толпы людей. Светило солнце».[1]

Закрыв книгу, Робби бросил ее на пол и потянулся: ныла поясница. «Светило солнце, — сварливо пробормотал он самому себе. — Солнце, понимаете ли, им светило!»

Кряхтя поднявшись с кресла, он подошел к перископу и безо всякого интереса заглянул в окуляры. Солнце действительно светило. Блики его отражались от белоснежного нетронутого снега. Тени деревьев образовывали причудливые голубовато-серые узоры; они были единственным, что нарушало эту покойную сияющую чистоту зимнего дня, более — ничего: ни одного человеческого следа, никаких дурацких «снежных ангелов» или бессмысленных снеговиков — пустота.

— Красота, — равнодушно произнес Робби. — Просто красота.

«Варитель какао 3000» тихонько звякнул таймером, и от кружки стал подниматься вверх легкий ароматный парок. «Кексопёк», гудя, исторг из своего раскаленного нутра лист с шоколадными маффинами. Весь дом наполнился невероятным, густым и аппетитным ароматом. В былые времена Робби вдохнул его полной грудью и вожделенно произнес бы: «М-м-ма-а-ах!», но теперь…

Теперь он лишь медленно прошел вдоль ряда витрин с безликими, причудливо наряженными манекенами, бездумно барабаня по стеклам пальцами, остановился у лестницы, ведущей в гостиную, и вдруг ни с того ни с сего запрыгнул на перила и покатился вниз. Веселье прервал, в прямом смысле слова, гвоздь, торчащий сбоку. Ухватившись за оцарапанную ногу, Робби сжал зубы и гневно обернулся.

— Ржавый железный негодяй! — зло процедил он. — Вот! Вот итог всякого дуракаваляния, дерганья и баловства! Травма! Кровь! Боль! Мрак и ужас! Хаос!

Прихрамывая и бормоча себе под нос проклятья, Робби доковылял до любимого оранжевого кресла и упал на него так, будто получил не банальную царапину под ягодицей, а по меньшей мере ранение в брюшину.

— Стоило мне один раз, всего один лишь малюсенький раз рискнуть и… О, нет! Движение — это смерть! Покой! Покой и бездействие, вот что делает человека счастливым и здоровым! Ну и шоколад, конечно же.

Протянув руку, Робби забрал из металлических пальцев манипулятора кружку с какао и тарелку с шоколадными маффинами.

— Гадкие детишки, — обиженно продолжал он с набитым ртом. — Несомненно, все это проделки гадких детишек и этого… гадкого… отвратительного… дерганого голубого эльфа!

Робби засунул маффин в рот целиком, снова дотронулся до царапины и горестно взвыл.

— Кому я вру?! Кому я теперь вру?!

Брошенная кружка с какао полетела через комнату и врезалась в стену. Тут же на панели хитроумного аппарата в центре комнаты замигали разноцветные лампочки, в потолок устремилась струйка пара, и рука манипулятора принялась наводить порядок, уничтожая следы приступа скорбной ярости хозяина.

— Где эти дети? Где эти гадкие дети, я вас спрашиваю? — Робби с трудом проглотил полупрожеванный кекс и обвел взглядом комнату. — И где этот неугомонный прыгун? На снегу — полюбуйтесь! — уже который год ни одного следа глупой веселой возни, летом — тишь да гладь, одно только птичье щебетание, ни тебе хохота, ни тебе гвалта, ничегошеньки! Живи, дорогой Робби, наслаждайся тишиной и спокойствием в Лентяево! К черту!

Робби вскочил с дивана.

— Я знаю! Я давно это понял! Во всем виновата эта розовая девчонка! — он решительно зашагал по комнате. — Сначала она появляется здесь и учиняет настоящий разгром устоявшимся традициям; сколько лет подряд она приезжала сюда, и Лентяево просто сходил с ума? А потом ее враз не стало, и что же?

Робби остановился и замолчал, глядя на безуспешные попытки манипулятора оттереть с ковра следы разлитого какао.

— Я — Робби Злобный, и я ненавижу детей, — сказал механической руке Робби, будто она высказывала какие-то недоумения в его адрес. — Я ненавижу беготню и суету, танцы и бессмысленные прыжки, овощи и фрукты, натуральные соки и... витамины. Мне жизненно необходимы тишина и покой. Лениво валяясь на диване или посиживая в кресле, я разрабатываю в уме гениальные изобретения, которые потом воплощаю в жизнь с помощью других, ранее созданных гениальных изобретений. За те годы, пока эта маленькая розовая бестия отсутствовала в Лентяево, я создал тысячу приборов и механизмов, которые помогают людям, освобождают их от бесполезного и отупляющего труда. Моя цель — дать людям возможность созерцать, не отвлекаясь на всякие пустяки вроде хлеба насущного или пришивания пуговиц. Но, давайте будем честны, что из этой тысячи приборов и механизмов я сделал за последний год? «Встряхиватель баллона пены для бритья 3000»? О, горе мне!

Робби упал на колени и закрыл глаза ладонью. Манипулятор перестал тереть пятно на ковре, бросил тряпку, жужжа шестеренками, подлетел к Робби и аккуратно тронул его металлическим пальцем за плечо. Робби досадливо отмахнулся.

— Мне стыдно признаться, — не поднимая головы и не отрывая ладони от глаз, сказал Робби, — но я чувствую, что мне не хватает их назойливой суеты. Своим дурачеством они будто бы вдохновляли меня, ведь в те дни, случалось, мне буквально не хватало времени на изобретения!

Манипулятор заботливо поднес стакан с газировкой.

— Какие миленькие пузырьки, — задумчиво пробормотал Робби, глядя на лимонад. — Кругленькие, веселые, поднимаются вверх и взрываются, заставляя поверхность бурлить… Точно! Поднимаются вверх и взрываются! И заставляют поверхность бурлить! Вот что мне нужно!

Оттолкнув руку манипулятора, Робби вскочил.

— Время маскировки! — крикнул он, и свет в круглых стеклянных витринах стал ярче.

Взглянув на первого манекена, Робби поморщился: «Скучновато». Во второй витрине стоял манекен в костюме Санта-Клауса. «Бородато», — отмахнулся Робби. «Легковато», — продолжил он, глядя на костюм игрока в гольф, классическому костюму с ярлыком «Дольче и Габбана» он адресовал задумчивое: «Дороговато», и, наконец, возле последней витрины Робби остановился.

— В точку!

 

— 2 —

 

Отплевываясь от лезущих в рот волос, Робби возмущенно бормотал себе под нос:

— Какая гадость! Что же я делаю?! Хорошо, что моя милая мамочка не дожила до этого дня и не видит моего падения…

Снега в этом году навалило необычайно много, приходилось невероятно высоко задирать ноги, чтобы сделать следующий шаг. Робби поминутно останавливался, чтобы передохнуть, хватался попеременно то за остро ноющий бок, то за бешено колотящееся сердце.

На площади в центре города было пусто. Нетронутый снег ослепительно сиял, глаза слезились, и в довершение всего безобразия текло из носа.

Остановившись, Робби огляделся. На какой-то миг ему стало жутко от этой тишины и одиночества.

— Э-эй! — заорал он писклявым голосом. — Эй, ребята! Друзья! Дети!

Поморщившись, будто произнесенные слова были ему гаже морковного пюре, Робби несколько раз повернулся вокруг себя, оглядывая равнодушные и пустые окна ближайших домов.

— Друзья, это же я, Стефани! — снова крикнул Робби. — Ну же, где вы?! Стинжи, эй, Стинжи, погляди, я тут топчу твой снег! Он ведь твой, так же? Чего же ты не идешь? Или ты, как тебя там? Пудель? Бросай свой компьютер, и идем лепить этих дурацких снеговиков!

Голос Робби уже порядком осип от высокого крика.

— Трикси! Моя глупая подружка, где ты?!

Но в ответ Робби слышал только негромкий скрип снега под своими ногами.

— А ну-ка, поглядите на меня! Я Стефани, и я иду кататься с горки!

Робби огляделся по сторонам, но никакой горки не увидел. Давным-давно миновали те зимы, когда огромная снежная куча со сверкающим ледяным спуском возвышалась справа от мэрии.

— Ну хорошо, — кокетливо проорал Робби, подражая голосу Стефани. — Тогда я полезу на дерево и прыгну в сугроб! То-то будет веселье! Ну, кто со мной?!

«Идиоты! Бегите скорее смотреть, как я сверну себе шею!» — бурчал Робби, остервенело взбираясь на самое высокое дерево на площади. От кипящего в нем негодования сил будто прибавилось. Он карабкался все выше, выше и выше, пока, наконец, не забрался практически на самую макушку. И только когда заметил, что ветки стали уже слишком тонкими, чтобы продолжать подъем, он остановился и глянул вниз.

— О, Господи! — завопил Робби и изо всех сил вцепился в ствол. — Чертовы дети! Как же я теперь слезу отсюда?!

С этой высоты открывался потрясающий вид, возможно, Робби даже нашел бы в себе силы восхититься, если бы не страх, холод и паника, которые сейчас крепко сжимали его в своих объятиях.

— Помогите!!! — заорал Робби. — Помогите кто-нибудь!

— Спокойно, Стефани, — вдруг раздался крик откуда-то сверху, — стой на месте и не шевелись! Сейчас я тебя спасу!

Через секунду что-то огромное заслонило собой солнце, Робби осторожно поднял голову и увидел зависший прямо над ним синий дирижабль.

— Держись крепче, Стефани, я уже иду!

Из открывшегося внизу кабины дирижабля отверстия выпал и полетел вниз какой-то серебристый предмет, смутно похожий одновременно на дельтаплан и велосипед. Спортакус — а это был именно он — прыгнул вслед с трамплина.

И тут Робби почувствовал или осознал, а может быть, ему почудилось, — словом, он обратил внимание, что Спортакус совершил свой прыжок как-то не совсем привычно, не то как-то неловко, а, может, даже неуклюже. Но за короткое мгновение Робби понял, что тот не сможет как обычно споро и вертко вспрыгнуть на свой сияющий летающий-не-пойми-что.

Спортакус, размахивая руками, будто в попытке за что-нибудь ухватиться, стремительно летел мимо вниз, прямо на землю.

— Не может быть! — по привычке вслух самому себе сказал Робби и тут же зажмурился. Ему показалось, что взметнувшееся от удара снежное облако засыплет его с головы до ног. Да, сомнений больше не было: Спортакус упал.

— О, Господи! — снова заорал Робби. — Ты, качок ненормальный, ты совсем с катушек съехал?! Перетренировался, что ли?! Эй!

Но Спортакус не ответил. У Робби нехорошо заныло где-то внизу живота: то ли сердце, падая в пятки, зацепилось за что-то, то ли надежда на спасение решила выйти боком через всем известное отверстие.

— Эй? — позвал он уже скорее жалобно. — Эй, Спортакус?! Ты в порядке?

И тут до Робби донесся тихий стон.

— О, чтобы тебя гантелями завалило! Идиот прыгучий! Ты жив?! Эй?!

— Да… Да, я жив… — голос Спортакуса был слабым и сдавленным. — Только, кажется, я сломал ногу…

— О, гадкий ты выскочка, голубая дерганая обезьяна! Это все твои вечные выкрутасы! Неужели ты не мог нормально спуститься на землю и снять меня отсюда?! Что нам теперь делать?! Ты можешь двигаться?

Внизу вновь раздался негромкий стон.

— Стефани!

— «Стефани», ясно вам?! — Робби от возмущения даже руками всплеснул, но тут же, едва не сверзившись вниз, снова крепко ухватился за спасительный сук. — Этот кретин даже ничего не заподозрил! Что, что случилось, дорогой Спортакус? — крикнул Робби, снова подражая голосу Стефани.

— Стефани, я сейчас призову с дирижабля лестницу, хватайся за нее и аккуратно спускайся на землю, слышишь?

Судя по всему, Спортакус действительно сильно пострадал. Робби слышал, что тот сдерживал стоны и пытался придать голосу бодрости и уверенности, но выходило это из рук вон плохо.

— Лестница! — раздался надломленный крик, и тут же, прямо перед лицом Робби, возникла веревочная лестница. Один конец ее свисал до самой земли, а другой терялся где-то в недрах кабины дирижабля. — Поторопись, Стефани, кажется, теперь мне нужна твоя помощь!

 

— 3 —

 

Робби аккуратно, то и дело переводя дыхание, спустился вниз.

Глубокий, рыхлый, нетронутый снег, безусловно, смягчил удар, но Спортакус лежал на спине, провалившись в него по меньшей мере сантиметров на тридцать.

— Привет, Стефани, — слабо улыбнувшись, едва слышно прошептал Спортакус, когда Робби, достав из кармана платок и брезгливо морщась, стер с его лица снег. — Неудачное приземление, верно? Ты в порядке?

— В порядке, в порядке, кретин неугомонный…

«Этот ненормальный даже не потрудился надеть теплую куртку», — пробормотал Робби и выпрямился, уперев руки в бока.

— И что мне с тобой теперь делать? Мало того, что ты сломал ногу, ты еще и обморожение заработаешь! Эй, ты меня слышишь, «Энерджайзер» разрядившийся?

Робби наклонился и тут же понял, что Спортакус не ответит ему: яркие голубые глаза бессмысленно смотрели куда-то ввысь, будто сквозь самого Робби.

— Это еще что за дела?.. — Руки Робби затряслись, несмотря на холод, ладони вдруг сделались влажными. — Эй, ты, дуралей, ты что это решил?.. Ты умер, что ли?!

Робби сухо сглотнул.

— Этого мне только не хватало! Чертова девчонка, вечно от нее одни неприятности! — Он рванул с головы розовый парик, вытер об него мокрые пальцы и аккуратно дотронулся до шеи Спортакуса. — Эй! Да ты жив! А ну-ка, давай, заканчивай эту комедию! Смотри-ка, какой стал неженка! Этот козырь всегда спрятан в моем рукаве! Я самый гениальный мастер розыгрыша и маскировки! Ну давай, давай, приходи в себя!

Робби несильно потряс Спортакуса за плечо, но тот никак не отреагировал. Тогда Робби размахнулся и звонко шлепнул его ладонью по щеке.

Спортакус моргнул раз, другой, третий…

— Что случилось?

— О, только не говори мне, что ты снова потерял память! Даже если и так, на этот я раз непричастен! Ты сам виноват!

— Как я тут очутился? — не унимался Спортакус, крутя головой и тщетно пытаясь подняться.

— Ты выпал из летающего домика, Тотошка! — напяливая парик, комичным девчачьим голосом ответил Робби.

— Стефани? О, какая боль! Моя нога! — Спортакус повалился обратно в сугроб.

— Господи, какой идиот! — Робби поднял глаза к небу. — По-моему он окончательно тронулся.

— Помоги мне, Стефани, я не могу встать, и у меня ужасно болит нога…

— Подожди ты, ненормальный, дай я посмотрю, что там с твоей ногой, — Робби, брезгливо морщась, натянул розовые варежки и принялся раскапывать снег там, где была поврежденная нога Спортакуса. Он зарылся уже довольно глубоко, как вдруг Спортакус болезненно и громко вскрикнул. Робби обернулся на него, желая сказать какую-нибудь гадость, в привычном жесте вскидывая руки, чтобы подбочениться, и вдруг понял, что его варежки уже не того раздражающе розового цвета, кончики на пальцах были ало-красными.

— Это что, кровь?!

— Стефани, не трогай больше! — сквозь слезы взмолился Спортакус. — Прошу тебя, позови кого-нибудь из взрослых!.. Прости, но я не могу больше терпеть эту бо-о-о-оль…

— Идиот, у тебя, скорее всего, открытый перелом! И этот обморок! Наверное, кость разорвала какой-то крупный сосуд… О, чтоб тебя!..

Робби огляделся вокруг, судорожно что-то соображая. Он сорвал с себя шарф и снова принялся осторожно разгребать пропитавшийся кровью снег вокруг поврежденной ноги.

— Ну что же это такое? — вслух ругался он. — Я жил себе спокойно, в свое удовольствие, но ведь нет, снова появляешься ты и…

Просунув шарф под бедро Спортакуса, Робби крепко перетянул его шарфом.

— Как, позволь спросить, мне теперь тебя вытащить? Куда тебя девать? О, нет, он снова отключился! Эй, кто-нибудь!!! Идите спасайте своего супергероя! Вот он, валяется посреди площади! Тепленький еще!

Но Робби никто не ответил. И никто не спешил на помощь. Лентяево будто вымер.

 

— 4 —

 

— Обхвати меня крепче, твой «летучий голландец» сможет лететь без тебя? Он сможет доставить нас до моего дома? Эй ты, выскочка?

Спортакус с трудом открыл глаза.

— Стефани… — прошептал он слабо и снова погрузился в забытье.

— Клянусь, я бы с удовольствие отшлепал и тебя, и эту несносную девчонку! — сердито буркнул Робби. — Ладно. Тогда сделаем так: я сейчас поднимусь в твое спортивное логово, найду что-нибудь подходящее и вернусь за тобой. Потом попытаюсь перевезти нас на твоем... летающем драндулете в мой дом.

Робби устало вытер лицо рукой.

— Надеюсь, что управление в этой... колымаге несложное, раз даже такой дурень как он с ним справляется, — сказал он и полез вверх по веревочной лестнице.

Он уже бывал здесь, на этом дирижабле. Совпадение, но в один из разов он тоже «играл в доктора», объявив городу об эпидемии опасной болезни «Ovosches Sipus». Скривив лицо от неприятного воспоминания, Робби аккуратно ступил на пол кабины дирижабля.

— О, все по-прежнему бело, стерильно и пластмассово… Бе-е-е. Но наш спортивный друг любит чистоту и порядок, это, конечно, похвально... Но вот бы еще вспомнить, где тут какие кнопки, — бормотал он, глядя себе под ноги. — Стабилизация, кажется, здесь…

Наступив на одну из светящихся пластин на полу, Робби замер. Но ничего страшного не произошло, разве что из раскрывшегося люка опустился серебристый рычаг.

— Ага, хорошо. С этим более или менее понятно, остальное управление — дело техники. Но где у этого выскочки хранятся одеяла? Да и есть ли они у него вообще? Наверняка ведь он спит прямо на полу, такие как он любят понежиться на жестком… Фу…

С опаской Робби принялся нажимать на все кнопки подряд на полу и на стенах, пока, наконец, одна из них сработала и от стены отделилась складная кровать, на которой находились и подушка и одеяло.

— Ох, неужели! Так, теперь вниз. Но глядеть только наверх. Да, именно так: спускаться вниз, но глядеть наверх!

Одеяло ужасно мешало спуску. Несколько раз Робби оступался, коварная веревочная лестница под ним ходуном ходила, но он, зажав один конец своей ноши в зубах, продолжал движение.

Соорудить из одеяла и веревочной лестницы подобие гамака не составило труда, куда сложнее оказалось затащить на него Спортакуса.

— Боже мой, — отдуваясь, пыхтел Робби, перевесившись через самодельный гамак и затягивая на него Спортакуса. — Ведь ты же спортсмен, ты ведь должен быть… Легким… Худым… Воздушным! Ты же вон… как скачешь! Откуда же в тебе столько веса?! Уф-ф!..

Кое-как Робби все-таки удалось втащить Спортакуса на эти импровизированные носилки.

— Тоже мне — супергерой! — возмущенно бурчал Робби, поднимаясь обратно в кабину дирижабля и усаживаясь за пульт управления. — Подумаешь, перелом ноги, так что же? Сразу терять сознание? Впадать в ступор? Чего же ты не скачешь теперь до городской больницы? Вторая-то нога у тебя здорова. Помнится мне, ты и на руках неплохо ходил, а тут — вы поглядите, неженка ка… А это еще что такое?!

Перед Робби была великолепно выполненная пластиковая панель приборов. На ней отражалось полное техническое состояние дирижабля, все его системы и узлы управления, но не было только одного — стартера.

— Как запускается твой двигатель, ты, идиотская машина?! Где, где кнопка, или тумблер, или… Как же ты заводишься, поплавок недоделанный?! Нет… О, нет! Только не это! — Робби закрыл лицо руками. — Мне что же, придется крутить педали?! Ты что, действуешь по принципу велосипеда?! Да какой же идиот тебя создал?! Хотя это мне более или менее ясно, скорее всего, тот самый, что сейчас внизу истекает кровью… Ладно, ладно, хорошо, я — Робби Злобный — буду сейчас крутить педали, чтобы спасти никчемную жизнь этого голубого усатого эльфа! Но запомните мои слова, он за это еще ответит! Это ему даром не пройдет!

Робби сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, поставил ноги на педали и принялся вращать их изо всех сил, одновременно маневрируя рулем, стараясь лететь как можно ниже и при этом не задеть ни домов дирижаблем, ни тротуаров Спортакусом.

 

— 5 —

 

Дома Робби устроил Спортакуса в единственной надземной комнате — бывшей маминой мастерской; очень кстати и будто нарочно крыша в комнате имела раздвижную конструкцию.

«Мега-лекарь 3000» приступил к делу мгновенно, стоило только Робби нажать красную кнопку с надписью «пуск». Винт начал вращаться, аппарат завис над Спортакусом и принялся сканировать его, жужжа и тихонько дзинькая. Его крошечные манипуляторы аккуратно изучали лежащее на кровати тело; Робби невольно залюбовался работой этого механизма, в его действиях было столько неторопливой сосредоточенности, столько осторожной точности, ни одного неверного или порывистого движения, все сухо, строго, по существу.

— Да, это тебе не с дирижабля прыгать! — самодовольно усмехнулся Робби. — Для такого нужны мозги, мозги, а не мускулы. Кстати, о мозгах. Ведь у меня сегодня во рту и крошки не было! Нужно срочно подкрепиться чем-нибудь жареным, а потом добавить чего-нибудь приторного и запить чем-нибудь шипучим!

Робби повернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут же издал совершенно нечеловеческий вопль: прямо перед ним в изодранных колготках и грязной розовой шубке стояла Стефани.

 

— 6 —

 

Лежа в ванне, полной ароматной пены, Робби протянул руку и взял из коробки последний кусок пиццы.

— Вкуснотища, — привычно вслух восхитился он. — Моцарелла, Пармезан, Бри, Камамбер, Конте — это же классика! М-м-м! А сколько лет уже я не ел с таким наслаждением? Что ни говори, а борьба за покой и тишину вызывает нечеловеческий аппетит!

Откусив от ломтя пиццы сразу половину, Робби зажмурился от удовольствия, но вдруг снова раскрыл глаза и его слегка передернуло:

— И все же это было жутко! — посетовал он плавающей в ванне резиновой уточке. — Просто кошмарно! Как в страшном сне — глядишься в зеркало и вдруг видишь в нем вместо стильного красавца отвратительную розовую девчонку! Да еще и в таком виде! Бр-р-р!

Робби бросил недоеденный кусок обратно в коробку и встал.

— Однако некогда разлеживаться, пора пойти проверить, как себя чувствует наш «падший ангел», хотя… Больше всего сейчас мне бы хотелось забраться в свою теплую мягкую постель и проспать часов двенадцать…

Мечтательно прикрыв глаза, Робби накинул на себя свой любимый шелковый полосатый халат.

— Надеюсь, «Мега-лекарь» поставит его на ноги еще до Рождества, не хватало, чтобы этот напыщенный усач провалялся здесь дольше недели!

Спортакус спал.

Было очевидно, что он уже вышел из шокового состояния и теперь мирно посапывал на кушетке, укрытый пледом. В полуметре над ним завис, помигивая многочисленными лампочками, «Мега-лекарь 3000».

— Так-так-так, наш супергерой наконец-то успокоился. Признаюсь, никогда еще не видел его в таком… положении. Обычно ведь он… — Робби замахал руками и ногами, комично изображая прыжки Спортакуса, отчего полы халата взметнулись вверх. — Ой!

Робби смущенно оправился, а затем с нарочитым равнодушием повернулся к «Мега-лекарю».

— Ну, как у нас дела, приятель? Что тут стряслось с нашим попрыгунчиком?

Лампочки на панели чудо-аппарата замигали в ответ, в корпусе открылось небольшое окошко и из него выпала перфокарта.

— Ага, ага, вот оно что! — Робби внимательно изучал отчет. — Через сколько же он сможет убраться отсюда?

Жужжание «Мега-лекаря» усилилось и через несколько секунд из него выпала еще одна перфокарта.

— Ты с ума сошел?! Полторы недели?! И все эти бесконечные десять дней я вынужден буду терпеть здесь эту голубую обезьяну?!

В этот момент Спортакус заворочался во сне, и Робби замер. Постояв тихонько в той же позе еще с полминуты, он снова тихо зашипел «Мега-лекарю»:

— Неужели ничего нельзя поделать?! Введи ему какой-нибудь особый препарат! Меня не устраивают оправдания в стиле: «Он же супергерой»! Даже если так, синтезируй для него что-то такое... из ряда вон! Возьми на анализ кровь или что ты там делаешь? Не заставляй меня угрожать тебе! Нет, не унимаешься? Хорошо же, если ты не придумаешь, как починить этого попрыгунчика за три дня — я тебя разберу на запчасти! И вставлю их в мусоросборник!

Забывшись в негодовании, Робби стукнул кулаком и попал им точно по животу Спортакуса.

— Ох! — вскрикнул тот.

Робби отчаянно замахал руками, жестами показывая «Мега-лекарю», чтобы тот что-нибудь сделал; аппарат заморгал лампами и одним из своих манипуляторов всадил в плечо Спортакуса иглу.

— Слава Богу, он не успел понять, что происходит, — облегченно выдохнул Робби через минуту и вытер лоб ладонью. — Погоди, ты что, раздел его? Он что, голый лежит под моим пледом? Фу-y-y-y, гадость какая! А шапку тогда почему не снял?

Робби аккуратно стянул с головы Спортакуса очки и всегдашнюю синюю спортивную шапку.

— Вот они — спортсмены! Ну что за прическа? Ни укладки, ни формы…

Воровато обернувшись, будто проверяя, не следит ли кто за ним, Робби взялся за край пледа и тихонько потянул его кверху. «Мега-лекарь» громко щелкнул и выпустил из себя мощную струю пара.

— Ах, чтоб тебя!.. — Робби смущенно отдернул руку и с вызовом посмотрел на прибор. — Я просто хотел посмотреть, не стесняет ли что-нибудь ему дыхания. Да, иногда я действительно бываю таким… Как это называется? Заботливым, да. Ведь это в моих интересах, я хочу, чтобы он поскорее оклемался и убрался отсюда!

Надменно задрав подбородок, Робби поправил воротник халата и пошел к выходу.

— Когда этот выпендрежник проснется — сообщите мне. Не хочу, чтобы он тут чего-нибудь расколотил во время своих безумных прыжков. Хотя если ты, — Робби указал на «Мега-лекаря», — не позаботишься, то вряд ли этому дерганому выскочке удастся попрыгать в ближайшие две недели. И тут даже не знаю, чего мне хочется больше: вышвырнуть этого неудачника через пару дней или полторы недели смотреть на то, как он страдает без своего… спорта! Ха-ха-ха!..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
[1] Заключительная фраза из книги У.С.Моэма «Бремя страстей человеческих»


	2. Глава 2

— 1 —

 

Сирена сработала в начале шестого. Робби подскочил в кровати и завертел головой.

— Что?! Что случилось?! Что происходит?! Ох, ну да, конечно, очнулся наш супергерой! Боже мой, ему не спится даже под транквилизаторами…

Робби зевнул и сунул ноги в уютные домашние тапочки.

— Еще вчера я спал до обеда, потом еще час валялся в постели и ни о чем не беспокоился, но ведь нет, свалился же он на мою голову… — ворча и жалуясь себе под нос, он поплелся наверх, в бывшую мамину мастерскую.

Спортакус лежал на кушетке, подтянув плед до самого подбородка: над ним обеспокоенно кружил «Мега-лекарь», возмущенно жужжал шестеренками и моргал лампочками.

— Ну, что здесь происходит? Разве родители не учили тебя не соваться со своим уставом в чужой монастырь? Люди здесь не привыкли вставать раньше солнца!

Робби остановился на пороге.

— Робби?! Робби Злобный?! — Спортакус удивленно замер.

— А ты думал, что оказался в раю супергероев? — ехидно поинтересовался Робби.

Спортакус огляделся по сторонам:

— Скорее это похоже на антикварную преисподнюю…

— И это благодарность за спасение! — Робби укоризненно покачал головой и презрительно сморщился. — Надо было оставить тебя умирать на площади перед мэрией! Если бы я знал…

— Умирать? — Спортакус недоверчиво прищурился. — Что это значит?

— А ты, оказывается, еще глупее, чем кажешься!

— Какое еще спасение? — Спортакус будто не слышал колкого замечания. — Что я здесь делаю? Что с моей ногой? И почему я голый?

— Остановись, физкультурник! Твои мысли скачут так же, как ты сам — с одного на другое и на третье! Слова «сосредоточиться» и «подумать» тебе знакомы? — Робби подошел к кушетке и взглянул на монитор «Мега-лекаря». — А сроки все те же, угрозы не подействовали…

— Какие угрозы, о чем ты говоришь?! — Спортакус уселся на кушетке.

Плед сполз, Робби сначала растерялся, а потом резко отпрыгнул назад и прикрыл рукой глаза:

— Немедленно прикройся! Это приличный дом!

— Извини. Просто… О-о-ох!

Робби убрал руку от лица.

Спортакус снова лежал, его грудь была прикрыта пледом, но зато нога, от пальцев до колена обернутая гипсовой повязкой, а выше — совершенно голая, безвольно свисала почти до пола.

— Идиот!

— Извини!

— Закидывай обратно свою дурацкую ножищу и, прошу тебя, прикройся! Нечего здесь кокетливо играть своими квадрицепсами! — Робби сердито отвернулся.

— Не думал, что ты знаешь названия мышц, — услышал он некоторое время спустя.

— Не думал потому, что не умеешь, — огрызнулся Робби.

— Чего?

— Думать! Думать, конечно же! Все, что тебе доступно это: вжик, прыг, фьють!.. — Робби сделал несколько нескладных движений. — Размышления — не твой конек! Так улегся ты, наконец?

— Да, все в порядке, спасибо…

— Спасибо… — сварливо повторил Робби. — Спасибо. Если бы вчера ты подумал, то сегодня проснулся бы в своем дирижабле целый и невредимый и не будил бы порядочных граждан ни свет ни заря.

— Погоди, кажется, я начинаю вспоминать…

— Ох, неужели?!

— Да-да, Стефани… Вчера я видел Стефани! Она попала в беду, каким-то образом оказалась на верхушке самого высокого дерева на площади… Я поспешил помочь ей и…

— И?..

— И… Не помню. Помню только дикую боль… Помню, Стефани склонилась надо мной… Значит, я ее спас?

Робби, иронично улыбаясь, кивал головой.

— Робби?

— Ты сомневаешься, я ли это перед тобой? Или проверяешь свою память? — хмыкнул Робби.

— Повернись, пожалуйста. Очень неприятно разговаривать с человеком, который стоит к тебе спиной, начинает казаться…

— О, нет, тебе не кажется! — воскликнул Робби, оборачиваясь. — Я действительно совершенно не рад тебе, больше того, за прошедший день ты мне так надоел, что я готов прямо сейчас помочь тебе убраться из моего дома, чтобы потом спокойно пойти спать дальше.

— Так я в твоем доме? — удивился Спортакус.

— Невероятно! — Робби всплеснул руками. — Какой прогресс! Стоит человеку полежать спокойно пару часов, как он начинает умнеть прямо на глазах.

— Хватит, Робби, — попросил Спортакус. — Лучше расскажи, что произошло? И где Стефани?

— Откуда мне знать, где твоя розовая неугомонная подружка?!

— Но вчера…

— Вчера ты видел меня! Меня, понимаешь?

— Что? — Спортакус снова сделал движение вперед, будто намереваясь встать.

— Чш-ш-ш-ш… Не надо резких движений, — предостерег Робби и сделал шаг назад. — Помни про мозги и то, что они работают тогда, когда тело бездействует.

Спортакус поджал губы, но промолчал.

— Итак, — продолжил Робби, — вчера на площади ты видел не Стефани, а меня, одетого как Стефани. Я не виноват, что я гениальный мастер перевоплощения. И нарядился я так вовсе не ради тебя, поверь.

— А ради кого? — прищурившись, спросил Спортакус.

— Не скажу, — Робби мстительно отвернулся. — Это не твоего ума дело.

— Ага, значит, ты признаешь, что ум у меня есть? — рассмеялся Спортакус.

— Не воображай себе, это фигуральное выражение. Потому что, будь у тебя ум, ты бы не промахнулся мимо своей летающей ерундовины и не свалился бы с пятнадцати метров. И не лежал бы сейчас со сломанной ногой на моей кушетке, укрытый моим пледом.

— Ах, вот оно что, значит, я промахнулся в прыжке! Не смог вскочить на скутер… А ты? Как же ты спустился с дерева? И как я оказался здесь?

— Скажем так — я подумал как следует и сделал все наилучшим образом. Так что теперь, извини, но дней десять тебе придется провести в постели. Очень надеюсь на то, что твой суперспортивный организм сумеет собраться с силами и завтра-послезавтра покинуть мой гостеприимный дом. Это все, что я хочу тебе сказать. — Робби поднялся, чтобы уйти.

— Подожди, — остановил его Спортакус. — Это еще не все. Стефани — моя подруга, и я хочу знать, что ты задумал и зачем переодевался в нее.

— «Стефани моя подруга»! «Я хочу знать»! Много будешь знать — скоро состаришься.

Робби пошел к двери.

— Много-немного, но кое-что я все-таки понял: ты переоделся в нее потому, что искал детей, верно?

Робби остановился и подозрительно поглядел на Спортакуса.

— С чего это ты взял? Как вообще это могло прийти в твою пустую голову?

— Потому что я сам тоже думал об этом.

 

— 2 —

 

«Противный выскочка! Все же сумел застать меня врасплох», — Робби досадливо сморщился.

— Ты искал детей, потому что тоже понял, что теряешь себя, — неожиданно подвел итог Спортакус.

— О чем это ты?

— О том, что в последние годы ты тоже стал замечать, что отсутствие детей делает твою жизнь не такой… насыщенной. Ты будто… слабеешь.

Зажав плед подмышками, Спортакус сел на кушетке.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты там толкуешь, о каких силах, но могу тебя уверить… — начал Робби надменно, но Спортакус не дал ему договорить.

— О тех силах, которые были в тебе, пока в городе были дети. Вспомни, они играли, шумели, постоянно что-то выдумывали, попадали в сложные ситуации, смеялись и плакали, ссорились, мирились. Тебя это раздражало, меня — напротив — радовало, но суть одна — мы в то время жили и дышали полной грудью. А потом все изменилось.

— Не говори ерунды, я только в последние годы и жил нормальной жизнью, мне дела нет до этих противных детишек! — Робби, раздраженный тем, что Спортакус каким-то образом проник в его тайные мысли, отмахнулся.

— Не обманывай сам себя, Робби. Меня тебе точно не обмануть, ты сам признался, что переодевался в Стефани.

— Я просто хотел подурачить…

— Кого? Кого ты хотел подурачить?

— Неважно! — Робби окончательно рассердился. — Знаешь, достаточно того, что ты лежишь тут — голый — в моем доме, и я до сих пор не выбросил тебя на улицу, надеюсь, ты оценил мою доброту. Но ведь я могу и передумать. Так что замолчи и сращивай поскорее свои кости, я не намерен долго терпеть здесь посторонних!

— Робби, ты не понимаешь!..

— Зато ты, наверное, понимаешь!

— Да, я понимаю. И я знаю причину. Я кое-что нашел, кое-что очень важное!

— Очередной лентяевский камень? Пророчество? — Робби саркастично рассмеялся.

— Нет. Я нашел взаимосвязь между мной и детьми Лентяево. И уверен, это касается и тебя тоже.

— Это полнейшая чушь, — отмахнулся Робби. — Мне просто стало скучно. Да и костюмы пылились, сам знаешь, когда чем-то долго не пользуются…

— Вот именно! Точно! Нами очень давно никто не пользовался! — Спортакус выглядел так, будто Робби только что предложил ему стать лучшими друзьями. — Я могу рассказать тебе, что происходило со мной все эти годы, а ты расскажешь мне. Возможно, вместе нам удастся что-нибудь придумать!

— Вместе?! Ты спятил? Пожалуй, надо проверить мой «Мега-лекарь 3000», странно, что он не нашел у тебя психического расстройства…

— Робби, выслушай меня! Сам подумай, собери все воедино! — было очевидно, что Спортакус невероятно воодушевлен возникшей идеей.

— Это называется сопоставить факты и проанализировать, но делать этого я не буду. Не хочу. Признаюсь, у меня до сих пор ноги дрожат после того, как мне пришлось педалировать сюда твой супергеройский дирижабль. Спасибо, но я пас.

— Подожди, Робби, не уходи! Ты должен меня выслушать и понять! — Спортакус сделал еще одну попытку приподняться, но только лишь снова застонал. — Если бы не нога, я бы…

— Но у тебя нога. Поэтому лежи, принимай лекарства и, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится — просто скажи, это умный дом. А я пойду спать.

Робби развернулся и, не слушая больше просьб Спортакуса остановиться, вышел из бывшей маминой мастерской.

Но уснуть Робби так и не удалось. Он лежал в постели с открытыми глазами, ворочался с боку на бок, думал о словах, сказанных Спортакусом, и сердился. Притом последнее было наиболее мучительно, так как сердился Робби на себя самого.

Начать с того, что он позволил Спортакусу застать его врасплох предположением, будто он — Робби — искал на площади детей. Дальше — больше, Спортакус высказал вслух мысли, которые и Робби приходили в голову, но у него не хватало смелости озвучить их даже наедине с самим собой. И наконец, Робби действительно теперь еще больше хотелось «сопоставить факты» и «проанализировать», но тогда выходило бы, что он принял во внимание — безусловно абсурдные — гипотезы Спортакуса; нет, смириться с подобным было практически невозможно.

— И как теперь быть? — спросил Робби кружку с горячим шоколадом. — Мне срочно нужен какой-то хитрый план. И я его придумаю, не будь я Робби Злобный!

 

— 3 —

 

Сирена сработала снова ближе к вечеру.

Бормоча в адрес Спортакуса самые неприличные слова, Робби поднялся к нему.

— Ну, чего тебе еще? Если ты думаешь, что я стану целыми днями просиживать тут с тобой — ты ошибаешься.

— Я хочу есть, — заявил Спортакус.

Робби в недоумении поглядел на столик возле кушетки, заставленный всевозможной едой — пиццей, пончиками, жареной картошкой, мороженым, кусками пирога с взбитыми сливками, стаканами с газировкой и так далее.

— А это что, по-твоему?

— Это же отрава! — Спортакуса слегка передернуло. — Ты то заявляешь, что проявляешь милосердие и лечишь меня, то тут же травишь фаст-фудом, ничего не понимаю…

— Вы только поглядите на него! А что же в твоем понимании еда? Хотя подожди, кажется, я понял! Ты ведь имеешь в виду всякие яблоки, груши, бананы?..

— Фрукты и овощи, — согласно кивнул Спортакус.

— Фу-у-у, какая гадость!

— Но ничего другого я есть не могу. Иначе я действительно заболею.

Голубые глаза Спортакуса были полны такой надежды на понимание, что Робби, к своему неудовольствию, не устоял:

— Хорошо, хорошо… Я понял. Жди здесь.

— Конечно, — Спортакус обрадовано кивнул, — мне ничего другого не остается.

Робби скорчил презрительную физиономию и поплелся на кухню.

В холодильнике нашлась коробка с клубникой, немного черники, гроздь винограда и банан.

Сложив все это на блюдо, Робби критически оглядел его со всех сторон: «Я же говорю — обезьяна! Он даже питается не как человек».

— Вот, ешь, — Робби протянул блюдо Спортакусу и брезгливо отряхнул руки.

— О, спасибо! Это вполне подойдет, — Спортакус мгновенно очистил банан и сунул его в рот. — А простой, несладкой воды у тебя не найдется?

— Простую воду я использую только для умывания и… других гигиенических нужд.

— Сойдет и обычная водопроводная, — согласился Спортакус.

Робби раздраженно закатил глаза, но все же снова сходил на кухню и вернулся с кувшином воды. Спортакус к этому времени уже расправился с ужином.

— Большое спасибо, теперь я чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Кстати, твой медицинский аппарат просто чудо, после его уколов я практически не чувствую боли, вот смотри, — Спортакус встал и, приняв упор лежа, сделал несколько отжиманий, впрочем, не опираясь на поврежденную ногу.

— Прекрасно! Значит, уже завтра ты сможешь избавить меня от своего полуголого общества, — Робби натянуто улыбнулся. — А пока — пока!

— Ты уже уходишь?

— Да, мое любимое кресло заскучало…

— Робби, разве тебе не хочется просто поболтать? — Спортакус уселся на кушетке, накинув на плечи плед.

— С тобой? Нет. Да и о чем?

— Да о чем угодно! Расскажи, как ты жил все эти годы, чем занимался? Мы ведь давно не виделись…

— У меня такое чувство, будто ты воображаешь себя моим гостем, — Робби недоверчиво посмотрел на Спортакуса.

— В целом похоже на то.

— То, да не то. Пойми же наконец, ты мне не приятель, Номер Десять.

Спортакус беззаботно рассмеялся.

— А что мешает мне им стать? Робби, очнись, мы остались совсем одни!

— Одни?

— В принципе — да. Мэр скончался, Бэсси уехала, дети… выросли.

На последнем слове голос Спортакуса дрогнул.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — тревожно спросил Робби, — что они повзрослели?

— Да. Именно! Они повзрослели, Робби. А новых детей нет.

— Но… Почему? Где они? И потом, если эти выросли, то у них ведь должны были появиться свои дети? — Робби присел на деревянный ящик у стены.

— Я тоже так думал. Я вообще очень о многом думал последние несколько лет. Удивляюсь, как ты ничего не заметил…

— А что я должен был заметить? Я, в отличие от тебя, понял лишь то, что в Лентяево наконец-то стало тихо. И спокойно.

— О чем я и пытаюсь тебе сказать!

Спортакус сделал движение, будто хотел хлопнуть Робби по плечу, но он увернулся и отодвинулся подальше.

— Извини. — Спортакус немного смутился. — Я не особый мастер рассказывать что-то или объяснять. Помочь в беде или с тренировкой — это всегда пожалуйста…

— Да, я вчера в этом убедился, — иронично заметил Робби.

— Опять же, все дело в детях! Говорю тебе, я словно потерял силы…

— Да-да, это я уже слышал, — ворчливо пробурчал Робби и поднялся.

— Знаешь, как только мне станет лучше, я покажу тебе письма детей. Они у меня на борту, хранятся все до единого…

— Как трогательно! Боюсь только, что меня не впечатлит, — Робби туже затянул пояс на халате.

— Хорошо. Я понимаю, тебе нужно время. Но поверь, ты сам тогда увидишь… Робби!

— Чего еще? — Робби обернулся, стоя уже на пороге.

— Мне кажется, что сейчас, когда нас ничто не разделяет, когда нет самого повода для ссор, нам надо держаться друг друга.

Робби устало и обреченно закатил глаза, вздохнул и вышел прочь.

 

— 4 —

 

Этой ночью он спал просто отвратительно. Ему снились дети — знакомые и не очень, маленькие и постарше, они бегали по его дому, прыгали, кувыркались, разве что на стены не лезли. Сначала Робби пытался замаскироваться под страшного монстра, но вместо того оказался одетым в забавный костюм кролика. Ему снился полуголый Спортакус. Даже во сне Робби сначала безумно смущался, а потом вдруг, будто наяву почувствовал теплое, чуть влажное касание чужих губ, и тонкие усики-стрелочки нежно защекотали кожу…

— О-о-о, — застонал Робби от удовольствия и проснулся. — Сон? Что?! Фу! Что все это значит?! Я… О, нет! Какой позор!..

Робби вскочил с постели и принялся стягивать с себя испачканную пижаму.

— Ужас, кошмар, мерзость! Срочно мыться! Побольше пены! Мочалку! Мыло! Фу!

Робби голышом понесся в ванную, и вдруг снова раздался звук сирены.

— Ну уж нет! Хватит с меня! Этот кенгуру… Пусть сегодня же скачет отсюда! — Робби залез в ванну и погрузился в пышную шапку мыльной пены. — Отключить сигнальную сирену! Не желаю больше видеть этого… полуголого эльфа!

До самого вечера Робби больше не разговаривал сам с собой. Он так сердился, что готов был развернуться и уйти, хлопнув крышкой входного люка, куда глаза глядят. Но беда была в том, что он никак не мог придумать, как уйти от себя самого.

Время от времени, даже за возней с новым изобретением или за обедом, Робби вспоминал свой сон. Он морщился, брезгливо фыркал, но мысленно все равно по-идиотски блаженно улыбался.

 

— 5 —

 

По телевизору шла заключительная серия дурацкого сериала, главная героиня которого, обретя наконец память, распутывала все хитросплетения случившегося с ней за три сезона, когда Робби услышал какой-то странный, совершенно непривычный звук. Да, сомнений не было — кто-то спускался по лестнице. И единственным этим «кто-то» мог быть только Спортакус.

— Робби!

Робби вжался в свое любимое оранжевое кресло.

— Робби, ты здесь?

Робби охватила жаркая паника. Ему показалось, что Спортакус, увидев его, тут же узнает про сегодняшний сон.

— Робби!

— Чего тебе? — не вставая с кресла, спросил Робби.

— О, ты тут, отлично! Что-то случилось с твоим умным домом, я звал тебя весь день, но ты все не шел, — голос приближался и, судя по звуку шагов, Спортакус уже спустился с лестницы.

— Стой где стоишь! — крикнул Робби. — Не приближайся ко мне!

— В чем дело, приятель?! — в голосе Спортакуса слышалось искреннее удивление.

— Сколько раз повторять, я тебе не приятель, понял? Какая наглость! Разве я приглашал тебя спуститься?

— Нет. Конечно, нет, но я подумал…

— Ох, не ври! Ты не умеешь этого делать!

— Я подумал, что было бы невежливо уйти не попрощавшись, — закончил Спортакус.

Робби, собравшись с силами, выглянул из-за спинки кресла.

— Я решил, что уже вполне в силах перебраться к себе. И хотел сказать спасибо.

Спортакус стоял в центре комнаты, полностью одетый, и опирался на край стола.

— Счастливого пути, — сказал Робби и снова спрятался за спинкой кресла. — Где выход — ты знаешь.

Сердце Робби бешено билось, ладони взмокли. Спортакус не двигался.

— Возможно, мне еще потребуется твоя помощь. Вернее, помощь твоего медицинского аппарата.

— Я пришлю тебе его по почте, — заверил Робби. — Всего хорошего.

— Робби, что-то случилось? — в голосе Спортакуса послышалась тревога.

— Нет-нет, — поспешно ответил Робби. — Все в полном порядке, просто я устал за эти дни, с тобой было столько забот…

— Забот?! Ты шутишь! — Спортакус рассмеялся. — Мы ведь практически не общались.

— И тем не менее, — упрямо повторил Робби. — Иди уже.

— Хорошо. Я ухожу. Но, думаю, что нам непременно нужно встретиться еще раз, чтобы все обсудить.

— Да-да, обязательно, иди.

— Ты странный, Робби. Очень странный. — Голос Спортакуса был спокойным и задумчивым.

Робби закрыл глаза.

— Но, знаешь, кое в чем ты оказался прав, — начал Спортакус, но вдруг замолчал.

— В чем же?

— Расскажу в другой раз, — с улыбкой в голосе ответил Спортакус. — До свидания.

Робби ничего не ответил. Он прислушивался к звуку удаляющихся шагов и открыл глаза, только когда наверху хлопнула крышка входного люка.

— Теперь все будет по-другому, — с уверенностью в голосе заявила главная героиня сериала. — Моя жизнь уже никогда не будет прежней.

Робби застонал и щелкнул выключателем на телевизионном пульте.


	3. Глава 3

— 1 —

 

Робби лежал в постели и смотрел в потолок. На прикроватной тумбочке монотонно тикал будильник.

— Одиночество прекрасно.

Подняв повыше подушку, Робби уселся, опершись на нее спиной.

— Одиночество, тишина и покой — это прекрасно. Я даже думаю — не записать ли мне эти слова на пластинку? Стану прокручивать ее по сто раз на день и получать удовольствие. Ведь в самом деле — что творилось в доме последние два дня? Суета. Беспокойство. Постоянные заботы и хлопоты… Сегодня я проснулся в полдень, все как обычно. И это замечательно. А вчера этот неугомонный кенгуру поднял меня на рассвете. Разве это хорошо? Конечно, нет. Тогда почему у меня такое чувство… — Робби осекся. Некоторое время он еще задумчиво тер подбородок, а потом крикнул: — Завтрак!

Механическая рука тут же поставила на колени Робби сервированный поднос.

— Интересно, что он имел в виду, говоря, что я был кое в чем прав? — Робби вопросительно посмотрел на свое отражение в хромированном кофейнике. — Черт побери, меня просто ужасно раздражает то, что я постоянно думаю об этом несносном кривляке! Столько лет ни слуху, ни духу, а тут на тебе! Разве я скучал по нему? Разве я вообще по кому-нибудь скучал?

Робби оглянулся на портрет, висевший на стене.

— К тебе это, конечно, не относится, мамуля. И мне стыдно, если бы ты знала, как мне стыдно перед тобой! Ты ненавидела таких как он — мускулистых, энергичных, неусидчивых. Ух! Я все помню, все твои наставления и предостережения.

Робби с отвращением отодвинул тарелку с жареным беконом и яичницей.

— Я знаю, все эти глупые мысли от праздности ума. Мне срочно надо чем-то занять мозги. Но чем?

 

— 2 —

 

В маминой мастерской все было ровно так, как неделю тому назад. Верные домашние помощники уже навели здесь порядок, уничтожив все следы пребывания в доме постороннего. Увидев пустую кушетку и аккуратно сложенное постельное белье, Робби задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу, но потом помотал головой и принялся за дело: он уселся на пол перед книжным шкафом, распахнул дверцы и принялся изучать какие-то тетради, исписанные и разрисованные чертежами и схемами.

Он настолько погрузился в размышления, что грохот, вдруг раздавшийся на крыше, заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Что такое? — Робби подскочил.

Сверху вновь донесся какой-то стук.

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробурчал Робби и дернул за рычаг.

Створки раздвижного потолка разъехались в стороны, и Робби застонал. Над его домом висел огромный синий дирижабль.

Грохотала, судя по всему, сброшенная вниз веревочная лестница.

— Чего тебе еще, хромая обезьяна? — крикнул Робби, задрав голову.

— Ты обещал прислать медицинский аппарат, но я так и не дождался, — раздался сверху бодрый голос Спортакуса. Он сидел на хитроумно устроенном подъемнике внизу кабины дирижабля. — Вот, решил постучать и напомнить.

Робби тихо зарычал.

— Ну так что? Даешь или как? — Спортакус добродушно улыбался, отчего его усики-стрелочки торчали вверх, делая его похожим на шкодливого кота.

— «Мега-лекарь», вперед, — сквозь зубы процедил Робби, и аппарат, тихо жужжа винтом, неторопливо полетел в сторону дирижабля.

— Спасибо! Ты настоящий друг, Робби! Жаль только, не хочешь этого признать.

Спортакус поймал подлетевший к нему аппарат и скомандовал подъемнику: «Вверх!».

Робби, поджав губы, изо всех сил снова дернул за рычаг; створки потолка стали смыкаться, но тут в комнату влетело и покатилось по полу большое, красное, наливное яблоко. «Удачи!» — услышал Робби прежде, чем потолок закрылся.

— Черт тебя побери! — прорычал Робби и нагнулся за яблоком.

От него исходил невероятно сильный, свежий аромат. Робби поднес яблоко к носу, вдохнул этот запах полной грудью и зажмурился. «Наверное, от Спортакуса пахнет так же», — прошептал он и тут же распахнул глаза.

— Эй, о чем это я? Мерзость какая! А тут что? Наклейка? Надпись? «Съешь меня!» Что?! — Робби отбросил яблоко в сторону. — Фу, гадость! Что этот голубой накачанный эльф о себе возомнил?! Нахал!

Фыркнув от возмущения, Робби вновь уселся на пол перед грудой тетрадей. Некоторое время он еще пытался вчитываться в написанное, но потом вдруг резко оттолкнул от себя кипу бумаг и встал.

— Ну это же надо! Совершенно невозможно сосредоточиться! Если так пойдет дальше, мне придется установить над домом защитный колпак.

Робби с негодованием поглядел в потолок, нахмурился и, сунув руки в карманы халата, вышел из комнаты.

 

— 3 —

 

К вечеру у Робби разболелась голова, в носу засвербило, глаза начали слезиться, а в горле образовался болезненный, колючий ком.

— У меня четкое ощущение, что я заболел, — пожаловался Робби телевизору. — Конечно, полдня проторчать на морозе, по пояс в снегу… Апчхи! Ну вот, пожалуйста!

Робби улегся в постель и с головой укутался в теплое пуховое одеяло. Ощущая себя совершенно беспомощным, он дрожал в лихорадке.

— Мне нужно принять лекарство, — шептал он гундосо, — а «Мега-лекарь»… Ох, ну почему все так… Апчхи!

Ночью Робби стало совсем худо: у него поднялась температура, он весь горел, и тело ломило так, будто его хорошенько помяло колесами мощного катка.

Свет неяркого ночника резал глаза, но, закрывая их, Робби погружался в пучину какого-то неясного, леденящего душу ужаса. Ему мерещились зловещие картинки, постоянно всплывали в памяти похороны мамы, унизительные падения с какой-то невероятной высоты, временами ему начинало казаться, что он погружается в адский огненный водоворот, воздуха в легких не хватало, он задыхался, ворочался, снова открывал глаза и болезненно жмурился…

Сколько продолжался весь этот кошмар, Робби сказать не мог, он постоянно пребывал в каком-то жарком полузабытьи, пока вдруг, в один из таких страшных сумрачных моментов, на его лоб не легла широкая прохладная ладонь.

— Да ты болен!

С трудом раскрыв глаза, Робби увидел Спортакуса, сидящего на краю его кровати.

— Ты? — прошептал Робби.

Спортакус выглядел обеспокоенным. Но потом улыбнулся: «Я сейчас», — и исчез.

Робби застонал. Это бредовое видение отозвалось в нем болезненной тоской. Робби готов был поклясться, что всем сердцем желал бы, чтобы рядом с ним сейчас, в эту самую минуту, оказался вот такой здоровый, сильный, смелый и добрый мужчина. Больше того, он вдруг почувствовал, что ему сразу стало бы легче, если бы этот мужчина обнял его и прижал к себе. Робби вдруг страстно захотелось почувствовать себя любимым и нужным, беззащитным, ранимым, чтобы его окружили заботой и нежностью.

— Спортакус, — позвал он тихо и жалобно.

— Я здесь, уже здесь, все в порядке.

Словно сквозь пелену Робби увидел, как в комнату вбежал Спортакус и следом за ним влетел «Мега-лекарь». Манипулятор резко рванул одеяло и тут же Робби сжался и съежился от пронзительного холода.

— Нет-нет, расслабься, ему нужно осмотреть тебя, — Спортакус снова присел рядом. — Робби, ты весь горишь! Тебе срочно нужна вода.

Спортакус поспешно пошел из комнаты, а «Мега-лекарь» принялся за работу. Робби закрыл глаза. Через некоторое время он почувствовал, как его голову приподнимают над подушкой.

— Вот, пей.

— Я не пью воду, принеси мне лимонад, — капризно попросил Робби.

— Сейчас тебе нужна только чистая вода, твой организм должен вывести токсины, ты должен пропотеть. — Спортакус настойчиво придвинул к губам Робби стакан с водой. — Пропотеть так, будто ты час провел на беговой дорожке.

— Ай, — Робби поморщился, «Мега-лекарь» всадил ему в плечо иглу и начал медленно вводить лекарство.

— Это твое изобретение? — Спортакус кивнул на «Мега-лекаря».

— Да. Точнее, я доработал его. Когда-то его создала моя мама.

— Он чудо, — улыбнулся Спортакус. — Посмотри, моя нога практически здорова! Еще немного болит, когда наступаю, но ведь прошло меньше недели!

— Прошло три дня.

— Четыре. Сегодня пятница, — Спортакус прищурился.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я сутки провалялся тут в бреду и лихорадке? — недоверчиво спросил Робби. — Который час?

— Выходит, что так. Сейчас вечер пятницы. Я был у себя, когда неожиданно сработал кристалл. Представляешь, как я удивился?! Он столько лет молчал, в последний раз загорался больше года тому назад, когда Зигги потерял сознание.

— Зигги?

Спортакус кивнул.

— Это тот коротышка, который вечно ест конфеты? Хороший мальчишка.

Неожиданно для себя самого Робби улыбнулся воспоминанию. После укола ему стало гораздо легче и совершенно перестало знобить.

— Он уже не мальчишка, — сказал Спортакус грустно. — Он тоже вырос, Робби. И у него инсулинозависимая форма сахарного диабета.

Робби смутился.

— Я бросил следить за детьми, как только сюда перестала являться эта розовая девчонка. Без нее они меня не сильно напрягали, жил себе и жил.

— Вот так? Один? — Спортакус огляделся. — Здесь?

— А чем тебе не нравится мой дом? Это, знаешь ли, лофт. Элитарный богемный стиль с мужским характером, — Робби надулся и скрестил руки на груди.

— Разве я сказал, что он мне не нравится? Робби, ты такой чудной! — Спортакус рассмеялся. — Просто мне трудно представить, что человек может быть один так долго и при этом... Я вот, например, очень страдал.

— Интересно, в чем это выражалась? По стенам лазил? — Робби фыркнул.

— И это тоже. Знаешь, упражнения очень помогают отвлечься, — Спортакус неожиданно подскочил и встал на руки на краю кровати. — Веришь, я чуть с тоски не умер, пока лежал тут у тебя целый день без движения.

Робби опасливо отодвинулся.

— Прекрати это! Чего доброго, еще свалишься на меня.

Спортакус аккуратно встал на ноги.

— Ну вот, ты снова стал самим собой: ворчишь, фыркаешь, хмуришься. Значит, все в порядке, и я тебе больше не нужен. Пойду к себе, немного потренируюсь и лягу спать. А ты пей побольше воды. Простой чистой воды. И спасибо за твоего «лекаря».

Спортакус улыбнулся и протянул Робби открытую ладонь. Робби коротко взглянул на нее, быстро пожал самые кончики пальцев и отвернулся.

На пороге Спортакус остановился, обернулся и хитро прищурился.

— Завтра я еще раз зайду навестить тебя. На всякий случай, — он подмигнул Робби и тут же скрылся за дверью.

Несколько секунд спустя наверху хлопнула крышка входного люка. Робби зажмурился. Он почувствовал, что необъяснимо, совершенно беспричинно и абсолютно... счастлив.

— Нет! — заскулил он с досадой и изо всех сил стукнул кулаком по постели.

 

— 4 —

 

Утром Робби чувствовал себя практически здоровым. Еще немного шумело в голове, ощущалась слабость, и ноги дрожали, пока он ковылял до уборной, но общее самочувствие было вполне удовлетворительным.

Приняв душ и встав на весы, Робби увидел, что за эти дни похудел на три с половиной килограмма.

— Неудивительно, что я заболел, с такими-то нагрузками… Срочно нужен плотный высококалорийный завтрак. Другое дело, что есть совершенно не хочется. Это, кстати, тоже вовсе не добрый признак.

Вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем, Робби накинул халат и направился в кухню. Открыв дверь, он застыл на пороге в полнейшем потрясении.

— Привет, — лучезарно улыбаясь, сказал ему Спортакус и помахал рукой, в которой был зажат нож. — Завтрак почти готов.

— Какого черта? — проговорил Робби, когда первый приступ шока прошел. — Что это ты тут делаешь?!

— Отдаю тебе долг, — Спортакус сунул в рот кусок яблока и принялся жевать, сочно хрустя. — М-м! Очень вкусное яблоко! Я смотался за фруктами в город. Знаешь, те, что растут в наших Лентяевских теплицах…

— А ну-ка выметайся отсюда! — Робби отошел в сторону и широким жестом указал на дверь. — Какая неслыханная наглость! Кто дал тебе право врываться в мой дом без приглашения? С чего ты вообще взял, что…

Робби буквально задохнулся от возмущения, поперхнулся и тут же закашлялся.

— Вот видишь, ты все еще нездоров, — наставительно сказал ему Спортакус. — Перестань кричать и сердиться, садись к столу. Я накормлю тебя вкусным и полезным завтраком. По-настоящему вкусным и действительно полезным. Ну?

Робби взвыл, и швырнув на пол мокрое полотенце, пошел в спальню.

— Да что же это такое? Неужели теперь покоя мне не будет от этой голубой обезьяны?! Он врывается в мой дом без спроса и без стука; он хозяйничает по моей кухне, орудует моими ножами, тащит сюда свои мерзкие овощи и фрукты! Да что он такое о себе возомнил?!

— Робби, Робби, подожди! — раздался позади голос Спортакуса. — Ух, какой же ты! Что тебя так возмутило? Что я забрался к тебе без приглашения?

Крепкие руки схватили Робби за плечи и резко развернули на сто восемьдесят градусов.

— Извини, прости, пожалуйста! Я думал, что тебе все еще нужна моя помощь! Вчера ты был, скажем прямо, в ужасном состоянии.

Робби старался не смотреть на Спортакуса, но тот, будто нарочно, заглядывал ему в лицо, стараясь поймать взгляд.

— Пойми же, я действительно просто хотел помочь тебе. Стучать не стал, подумал, что тебе еще трудно ходить. Сразу прошел в спальню — там тебя нет. Я прошелся по дому, услыхал шум воды в ванной и понял, что ты в душе. И решил — раз уж я тут — порадовать тебя, приготовить завтрак…

— С чего ты взял, что мне нужна помощь? Твой дурацкий кристалл снова мигал? Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что это не так, ты не думаешь, что в беде кто-то другой, этот… Пигги, например?

Робби грозно посмотрел на Спортакуса сверху вниз. Преимущество в росте в этом случае было ему на руку, Спортакус немного смутился и отвел взгляд.

— Нет, кристалл не мигал, — признался он.

— Тогда откуда такое рвение? — сердито спросил Робби.

— Я сам так решил, — твердо ответил Спортакус.

Его ясные голубые глаза снова смотрели решительно и прямо.

— Отпусти меня, — сквозь зубы прошипел Робби.

Спортакус разжал пальцы.

— Так мне уйти?

В эту минуту в душе Робби с отчаянным, оглушительным звоном лопнула какая-то струна.

— О, боже, — прошептал он и понесся в свою спальню.

— Что же делать? Что же мне делать? — шептал Робби, кусая ногти и нервно шагая из угла в угол. — Если я скажу ему остаться — он останется, а дальше что? А если я прогоню его, что если он больше не придет? Мама, дорогая мамочка, что же мне делать? Как быть?

И вдруг Робби услышал, как наверху хлопнула дверца люка. Робби замер. Еще секунду он стоял неподвижно, а потом выскочил из комнаты.

— Спортакус! Спортакус, ты еще здесь?!

В доме царила привычная тишина.

— Он ушел, — сказал Робби лампочке на потолке. — Он ушел и вряд ли теперь вернется снова. Я идиот.

Запахнув плотнее халат, Робби поплелся на кухню. На столе был накрыт завтрак — румяные тосты, фруктовые и овощные нарезки, овсяные хлопья, политые медом…

— Этим можно кормить разве что лошадей, — Робби горестно покачал головой. — Моему организму требуется совершенно другая пища. Завтрак!

Повинуясь его команде, манипуляторы на кухне пришли в движение. Зашкворчало тающее на сковороде топленое масло, с сухим хрустом треснула яичная скорлупа.

— Мы слишком разные, — тихо сказал Робби пыхтящему «Варителю какао», — и этим все сказано.

 

— 5 —

 

Безо всякого аппетита впихнув в себя последний кусок жареной колбасы, Робби отодвинул тарелку.

«Мега-лекарь» подлетел к нему и, тихо жужжа, протянул какую-то пилюлю, зажатую в металлических щипцах одного из манипуляторов.

Робби равнодушно положил ее на язык. «Рассасывать до полного растворения» — гласила надпись на выпавшей перфокарте. Робби кивнул.

— Наверное, стоит убрать в кухне то, что там наготовил этот… Спортакус.

«Мега-лекарь», как и следовало ожидать, ничего не ответил.

— Мне кажется, что вот теперь я действительно болен и нуждаюсь в поддержке. Разве ты не чувствуешь, как ноет мое сердце? Наверное, все это просто ерунда, раз ни ты, ни он не торопитесь мне помочь? Возможно, это просто какое-то осложнение после болезни?

Робби поднялся с кресла и лениво пошел вверх по лестнице в мамину мастерскую.

Открыв дверь, Робби зажмурился — яркий свет люминесцентных ламп больно резанул по глазам. Робби погасил их и дернул за рычаг. Створки потолка медленно стали расходиться в стороны. Но над ними не было больше огромного синего дирижабля. С чернильных небес на Робби глядели, мигая, только крупные яркие звезды.

— Как магические кристаллы… Наверное, слишком многие сейчас в беде, разве моя проблема настолько велика, чтобы просить о помощи?

Робби сделал шаг назад и услышал, как что-то с негромким стуком покатилось в сторону. Он обернулся. На полу лежало большое, красное, наливное яблоко. Робби поднял его. «Съешь меня!» — прочел он вслух надпись на наклейке, подбросил яблоко в руке, а потом размахнулся и что есть силы швырнул его прочь, в бездонное ночное небо.

— Вот и все.

Отряхнув ладони, Робби снова дернул рычаг и вышел из маминой мастерской. Вслед за ним закрылись и створки раздвижного потолка.


	4. Глава 4

— 1 —

 

Настроение у Робби было просто превосходное! Потирая руки, он ходил вокруг великолепной, ароматной елки, стоящей в центре комнаты. Повсюду были развешаны гирлянды и мишура, искусственный снег сугробами лежал подоконниках и полках, а с потолка в изобилии свешивались на проводах разноцветные фонарики.

— Пусть шары будут разноцветными, — сказал Робби манипулятору. — И побольше пряников, конфет и леденцов! Я скоро вернусь.

Погода была просто сказочной, снег валил с неба крупными пушистыми хлопьями. Пробираясь сквозь сугробы, Робби остановился перед зданием телеграфа.

— Надеюсь, что все в порядке, — сказал он запертой двери и вынул из кармана необычного вида ключ.

Повернув его в проеме замка, Робби улыбнулся. Зеленая лампочка загорелась над дверью, замок тихонько щелкнул, и Робби, нажав на ручку, вошел в темный и пыльный холл. Он прошел по залу, щелкая выключателями. Вслед за движениями его пальцев все будто оживало. Приходили в действие и начинали с тихим скрипом работать какие-то механизмы, распахнулись ставни на окнах, в радиаторах отопления зажурчала вода.

— Вот так-то, — удовлетворенно сказал Робби и включил аппарат передачи сообщений. — Если все будет как надо, то…

Он не договорил и принялся стучать по клавишам телетайпа. Когда он закончил, в помещении стало уже настолько тепло, что изо рта при дыхании перестал идти пар.

— Пожалуй, оставим все работать, — сказал Робби монитору телетайпа. — Мало ли для чего ты можешь понадобиться?

Выйдя на улицу, Робби посмотрел на небо. Снег продолжал идти с прежней силой.

— Может, заставить выйти на улицу снегоуборочную машину? — спросил Робби здание телеграфа. — Хотя, пожалуй, надо дождаться, когда снегопад закончится.

Он снова пошел по сугробам, недовольно сопя и бормоча что-то себе под нос.

— Кажется, здесь, — сказал Робби, остановившись на углу у мэрии. Он принялся раскапывать сугроб и наконец добрался до хитроумного устройства. — Точно, это оно!

Робби вынул из-за пазухи полупрозрачный пластиковый тубус, внимательно осмотрел его, вставил в трубу устройства и изо всех сил дернул рычаг. Тубус с негромким хлопком вылетел из трубы и уже через несколько минут затерялся в снежинках, летящих с неба.

— В точку! — довольно улыбнулся Робби. — А сейчас срочно домой, у меня еще куча дел!

Он нежно погладил трубу хитроумного аппарата и поспешно направился к дому, настолько поспешно, насколько это вообще было возможно по такому глубокому, рыхлому снегу.

 

— 2 —

 

Робби сидел в кресле, поджав ноги. В будильнике, стоящем на столике возле кресла, что-то негромко щелкнуло, и большая стрелка переместилась на двенадцать.

— Пять, — сказал Робби будильнику. — Этот невежа, конечно же, опоздает на…

Сверху донесся стук. Робби подскочил.

— Это он. Точно вам говорю, это он! Музыка! Свет! Свечи! Какао! Ужин через час! О, боже! Мне кажется, я сейчас потеряю сознание, — Робби плюхнулся в кресло.

Из динамиков полилась негромкая, едва различимая на слух, но очень красивая мелодия, словно по волшебству в комнате погасли лампы и зажглись разноцветные фонарики, превращая ее в подобие волшебной шкатулки, полной драгоценных камней, на свечах закачались живые радостные огоньки. Стук повторился.

— Ах, да, дверь! Открыть дверь!

Робби снова вскочил, одернул полы элегантного костюма цвета чернильной кляксы и мельком взглянул на свое отражение в елочной игрушке.

— Надо было надеть лиловый галстук, малиновый явно выглядит слишком вычурно, — прошептал он, торопливо приглаживая идеально уложенные волосы.

— Робби? — донесся сверху голос Спортакуса.

Робби перевел дыхание.

— Входи, Спортакус.

— Ничего себе, — Спортакус остановился на площадке лестницы, ведущей вниз, в гостиную, и зачарованно огляделся. — Какая у тебя красота!

— Да, — с показным равнодушием Робби отмахнулся, — люблю, знаешь ли, этот праздник. Романтическое настроение, дух волшебства, то да сё, — Робби фальшиво рассмеялся и тихонько признался в сторону. — Я веду себя, как последний идиот.

— А ты чего-то хотел? — спросил он Спортакуса, все еще заворожено оглядывающегося по сторонам.

— Ты ведь просил меня зайти. Вот, я получил сегодня письмо с приглашением, — Спортакус в недоумении вытащил из кармана записку.

— Ах, да! Я и забыл, с этими праздничными хлопотами, совсем замотался, — Робби изобразил легкое смущение. — Действительно, у меня тут возникла пара вопросов… проходи, я должен тебе кое-что показать.

— Спасибо.

Спортакус спустился в гостиную и в совершенном восхищении ахнул, разглядывая потолок.

— Вот это да! Никогда не видал ничего подобного!

— Пустяки, — великодушно отмахнулся Робби. — Присаживайся. Воды?

— Да, спасибо. — Спортакус сел на диван.

— Или шоколада?

— Или шоколада, — согласился Спортакус. — Немного можно.

Робби повернул тумблер на «Варителе какао-3000» и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Я думаю, тебе с твоими форма… Я имею в виду — с твоими нагрузками — нечего опасаться одной маленькой кружечки горячего шоколада.

— Дело не в формах и не в нагрузках. Дело в моем организме. Я действительно не могу употреблять сласти, причуда физиологии... Кстати, ты говорил, что у тебя есть ко мне вопросы? — Спортакус пересел на край дивана.

— Да, действительно. Вот ведь какое дело, дорогой Спортакус… — Робби кашлянул и сел в кресло. — Это касается твоего вчерашнего визита.

— Извини, я понял, что был неправ. Больше я не стану докучать тебе своим присутствием. Я и сегодня не знал, стоит ли…

— Нет-нет, — перебил Робби, — сегодня я сам пригласил тебя зайти, а это, согласись, меняет дело.

— Да, конечно, — нерешительно согласился Спортакус и сел поудобнее.

«Варитель какао» звякнул, и манипулятор поставил на диван поднос с двумя полными кружками.

— Вот и напиток! Приятного аппетита, — Робби, чтобы скрыть волнение, схватил кружку и, обжигая губы и язык, глотнул раскаленного шоколада.

— Так что за вопросы? — напомнил Спортакус, с некоторым недоверием глядя на Робби.

— Ох, с этим шоколадом можно забыть даже о самом главном!

Робби наигранно рассмеялся. Он вообще был заметно напряжен. Все попытки казаться легкомысленным и непринужденным выглядели, скорее, комично и вряд ли скрывали от Спортакуса его истинное состояние. Робби сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

— Итак, вопросы. Вчера ты оказался в моем доме без приглашения. Признаюсь, я был, мягко сказать, шокирован таким поступком.

Робби поставил кружку с шоколадом обратно на поднос. Спортакус виновато опустил голову.

— В свое оправдание ты сказал, что… Хотя, нет, давай поступим по-другому. — Робби трижды хлопнул в ладоши, с потолка опустился телевизор. — Смотри сам.

Робби щелкнул пультом.

Робби и Спортакус возникли на экране вдвоем, но с такого ракурса, как если бы кто-то наблюдал за происходящим немного сверху, например, с потолка. Спортакус на экране схватил за плечи Робби, развернул к себе лицом и сказал: «Извини, прости, пожалуйста! Я думал, что тебе все еще нужна моя помощь! Вчера ты был, скажем прямо, в ужасном состоянии». Робби на экране молча отвернулся, а Спортакус продолжил: «Пойми же, я действительно просто хотел помочь тебе. Стучать не стал, потому что думал, что тебе еще трудно ходить. Сразу прошел в спальню — там тебя нет. Я прошелся по дому, услыхал шум воды в ванной и понял, что ты в душе. И решил — раз уж я тут — порадовать тебя, приготовить завтрак».

Робби остановил запись.

— Это что, камеры слежения? — спросил Спортакус, с интересом разглядывая картинку, замершую на экране.

— Да.

— И что же здесь такого? Какие у тебя отсюда возникли вопросы?

Робби улыбнулся.

— Не совсем отсюда. Ты хорошо запомнил свои слова? Те, которыми ты оправдывал свое появление в моем доме?

Спортакус непонимающе кивнул.

— Отлично. Теперь вернемся еще немного назад. — Робби нажал перемотку. — Ага, вот здесь.

На экране вновь возникли они, разве что теперь камера, снимавшая их, находилась в кухне, за спиной у Робби, поэтому видно было только лицо Спортакуса. И он улыбался. «Какого черта? Что это ты тут делаешь?!» — по голосу Робби на записи было слышно, что он в полнейшем негодовании. «Отдаю тебе долг. М-м! Очень вкусное яблоко! Я смотался за фруктами в город. Знаешь, те, что растут в наших...»

Робби снова щелкнул пультом, остановил запись и повернулся к Спортакусу.

— Не понимаю, что ты хочешь этим сказать и какие тут могут возникнуть вопросы, — Спортакус пожал плечами.

— Действительно, казалось бы, что тут такого? Но есть одна маленькая деталь, которая смутила меня в твоем рассказе.

Робби встал и сосредоточенно прошелся по комнате взад и вперед.

— Пройдем весь твой вчерашний путь заново, — предложил он Спортакусу и, изящным жестом приподняв брюки, сел рядом на диван.

Спортакус спокойно кивнул.

— Итак, предположим, что ты действительно: а — беспокоясь о моем самочувствии вошел без приглашения и стука; бэ — не найдя меня в спальне, услышал звук воды в душе и понял, что я там; вэ — решил приготовить мне полезный завтрак из фруктов, которые у меня, вообще-то, бывают крайне редко. Конечно, тут тебе мог бы помочь магазин или, в крайнем случае, моя линия доставки, при условии, что ты бы знал, как ею пользоваться. Но нет. Ты не знал, Спортакус. Больше того, ты сам признался, что «смотался» за фруктами в город. До города путь неблизкий, согласись?

Спортакус снова кивнул.

— Отсюда вопрос: когда же ты успел? — Робби, удовлетворенный произведенным впечатлением, откинулся на спинку дивана. — Что скажешь на это, Спортакус?

— Что скажу? — Спортакус нерешительно улыбнулся и огляделся по сторонам, будто ища ответа.

— Тебе нечего сказать мне, Спортакус, — победоносно заключил Робби. — Потому что… посмотри.

Он снова щелкнул пультом, запись в ускоренном темпе понеслась назад, а когда остановилась, то на экране возник Спортакус, спускающийся по веревочной лестнице, с пакетом в руке. Он осторожно спрыгнул на землю, откинул крышку входного люка и стал спускаться вниз.

— Ты меня обманул, Спортакус. Ты заранее все спланировал.

Спортакус спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Но зачем? — Робби выключил телевизор и жестом указал ему подняться обратно к потолку.

— Наверное, потому, что хотел... — начал Спортакус, смущенно улыбаясь.

— Я выглядел слишком жалко?

— Нет, Робби, не в этом дело. Подожди, не перебивай меня, — попросил Спортакус. — Ты знаешь, я не умею красиво говорить, боюсь, что собьюсь и не сумею тебе толком все объяснить.

Робби кивнул в знак готовности слушать дальше.

— Ты сам знаешь, что последние годы в Лентяево было, как ты выражаешься, тихо. Город вымер, согласись, ты не мог этого не заметить. Сначала все шло как обычно, разве что мой кристалл больше не загорался по десять раз на день. Я продолжал тренировки, стал чаще бывать на море и в лесу, но — странное дело — с каждым месяцем вместо того, чтобы становиться все сильнее и ловчее…

— Все более ловким, — поправил Робби.

— Да, ты прав, все более ловким, вот видишь, я же предупреждал…

— Ничего, продолжай, — попросил Робби.

— Да, так вот, вместо этого я стал замечать, что наоборот, становлюсь все более слабым. В какой-то момент я заметил, что у меня и вовсе перестали выходить какие-то трюки, которые раньше я выполнял не задумываясь. Я удивился. Честно.

— Ты хотел сказать — испугался?

— Нет, не испугался. Я вообще слабо представляю, что такое страх. Так уж я устроен, прости, — Спортакус виновато улыбнулся. — И тогда я стал размышлять, с чем может быть связана такая странность? Я увеличивал нагрузки, я полностью пересмотрел свой рацион питания, режим, но ничего не помогало. Но больше года тому назад у Зигги, а он все еще приезжал сюда на каникулах, учился-то он в городе, но летом бывал здесь… Так вот, в тот день, когда у него случился обморок, я вдруг почувствовал, что меня как будто… зарядили энергией. Я успел спасти его, Робби. Я погрузил его на дирижабль и отвез в город. И все это я делал так легко, будто от моей еще вчерашней слабости не осталось и следа. Но Зигги сюда больше не вернулся. И через некоторое время я снова почувствовал себя слабым. Я уверен, что такой как ты сразу бы догадался, в чем тут дело, но не я. Увы. И вдруг несколько дней назад мой кристалл снова замигал. А скажу честно, в этот день я был уже настолько обессилен, что не сумел выполнить даже полный сет упражнений утренней гимнастики. И тут меня снова будто… Я не знаю, как это объяснить, будто включили в розетку, чтобы тебе было понятнее. Я увидел Стефани зовущую на помощь, и у меня даже не возникло сомнений, что это могла быть не она! Я помчался выручать ее из беды, но, похоже, что сил во мне все равно было еще слишком мало, я не сумел, как обычно, вспрыгнуть на скутер и… Дальше ты знаешь.

Робби молча смотрел на Спортакуса. Сейчас он уже не казался ему противным зазнайкой и бесшабашным сорвиголовой. Робби вдруг отчетливо понял, что испытывал все это время очень похожее чувство опустошения. Ему вдруг снова захотелось обнять Спортакуса, почувствовать с ним какое-то очень важное и очень нужное единение.

— Робби, в последние дни, как раз после того случая на площади перед мэрией, я чувствую то же самое. Ко мне будто вновь постепенно возвращаются прежние силы и ловкость, я верно говорю?

Робби кивнул. Кончики усиков-стрелочек вновь приподнялись кверху — Спортакус улыбнулся.

— Ты единственный, кто у меня остался, Робби. Звучит глупо, я знаю, но так оно и есть, — Спортакус развел руками.

— А твои родители? — тихо спросил Робби.

— Моего отца уже давно нет. Иногда я бываю на его могиле, он жил недалеко отсюда, на острове в Северном море, я и сам оттуда родом. Там прошло мое детство. Но все это было очень и очень давно.

У Робби нехорошо похолодело в животе.

— Насколько давно?

— Знаешь, я никогда не считал года, — рассмеялся Спортакус. — К чему? Когда ты здоров и находишься в прекрасной физической форме…

Робби задумался. Все это было очень и очень странно.

— Это все вопросы, которые ты хотел мне задать? — с лукавой усмешкой спросил Спортакус.

Робби посмотрел в его яркие голубые глаза.

Да, он задал Спортакусу ту пару вопросов, о которой говорил, но полученные ответы, которые должны были внести ясность, только сильнее все запутали.

Будильник негромко щелкнул, и большая стрелка снова перескочила на двенадцать.

— О, уже шесть! — Спортакус кивнул на часы. — Наверное, ты собираешься ужинать, не буду тебя больше задерживать.

Легко поднявшись с дивана, Спортакус несколько раз перекувырнулся и оказался стоящим на верхней площадке ступенек.

— Э-э-э… Спортакус! — Робби лихорадочно подбирал слова, чтобы суметь вывернуть ситуацию под таким углом, под которым приглашение остаться на ужин не будет выглядеть слишком уж радостным и ожидаемым и в то же время не даст Спортакусу возможности отказаться. — Сегодня Йоль.

— Да, я помню. Особенный вечер. Всегда любил его, — Спортакус улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, коль уж нас в Лентяево действительно осталось только двое, было бы глупо…

Одним невероятно сложным и лихим прыжком Спортакус слетел с верхней площадки ступенек и остановился в шаге от Робби.

— Ты приглашаешь меня на праздничный ужин?

Робби показалось, что яркие голубые глаза Спортакуса смотрят ему прямо в душу. Он зажмурился и выдохнул:

— Да.

В тот же миг он оказался в крепких объятиях сильных, мускулистых рук, и ноги его оторвались от пола.

— Робби! Ты себе не представляешь, как я рад!

Спортакус кружил его по комнате, и Робби почувствовал, что на его лице появляется блаженная улыбка, но это было уже чересчур!

— Отпусти меня, сейчас же поставь меня на пол, ты, бешеный орангутанг! — заорал Робби что было сил.

Спортакус тут же ослабил хватку, и Робби, пошатнувшись, встал на ноги.

— Это самое вероломное и гадкое нарушение личного пространства, — начал Робби сердито, но Спортакус поднял руки вверх.

— Все, сдаюсь, только прошу, не ругайся. И… я сейчас вернусь.

В своей дурацкой манере, а именно кувырками и кульбитами, Спортакус снова взлетел вверх по лестнице и исчез в коридоре, ведущем к выходу. Через секунду Робби услышал стук захлопнувшегося люка.

— О, Господи! — крикнул Робби. — Это просто чудо какое-то! Настоящее чудо! Спасибо! Ужин, ужин! И поторапливайтесь, ржавые вы гайки, наш гость навсегда должен запомнить этот вечер!

Из кухни донесся звон посуды и мелодичный сигнал известил, что лифт поднял в гостиную блюда с закусками и салатами. Манипуляторы уже застилали стол хрустящей крахмальной скатертью и раскладывали приборы. Робби прикрыл глаза от переполняющих его эмоций.


	5. Глава 5

— 1 —

 

— Ужин был превосходным, — с чувством сказал Спортакус и промокнул губы салфеткой. — Жаль, что ты никогда раньше…

— Ох, прекрати, — Робби поморщился. — Раньше мне было не до того. Целыми днями я только и думал, как приструнить этих несносных детишек и тебя вместе с ними. К тому же, вы ведь все поголовно ели сырые овощи…

— Это полезная еда, — Спортакус наставительно поднял палец. — Почему бы тебе самому не попробовать их? Например, вот эти морковные котлеты просто невероятно вкусные.

— Не провоцируй меня, я держусь из последних сил, — Робби демонстративно залпом выпил стакан колы.

— Думаю, наступило время подарков, — Спортакус лукаво улыбнулся.

— Я люблю подарки, — обрадовался Робби.

— Тогда прошу, — и Спортакус протянул ему яркий сверток.

— Надеюсь, это не какой-нибудь тренажер? — Робби с опаской принял подарок.

— Нет! — рассмеялся Спортакус.

— И не пакет с овощным ассорти? — Робби все еще с сомнением вертел сверток в руках.

— Открой же его! — Спортакус поднялся и встал рядом.

Упаковка зашуршала, и под ней показался краешек картонной коробки.

— Знаешь, я так волнуюсь, — признался Робби. — Тысячу лет не получал подарков. В последний раз от тебя, в тот день, когда я спас вас от гигантского снежка, который летел прямо в окно дома мэра.

— Спас? — удивленно переспросил Спортакус.

— Ну да. Ведь это я предупредил вас и приказал всем лечь на пол.

— Ага, ну что ж, если ты так считаешь, — Спортакус подбоченился и с укоризненной улыбкой покачал головой.

— Может быть, ты считаешь по-другому? — подозрительно спросил Робби.

— Ох, Робби, забудь об этом и достань уже подарок!

Робби снова недоверчиво покосился на улыбающегося Спортакуса и вытащил коробку.

— Грильяж!

— Натуральный на сто процентов, никакого сахара, он сделан из орехов и меда.

Спортакус выглядел таким гордым и довольным, что Робби мгновенно захотелось сделать какую-нибудь гадость. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не брякнуть колкость.

— Спасибо! Предлагаю открыть его прямо сейчас.

— С удовольствием принимаю твое предложение, — просиял Спортакус. — Он невероятно полезный. И вкусный, конечно же, — добавил торопливо, видя некоторое замешательство на лице Робби.

— Я тоже приготовил тебе подарок. Только боюсь, что смогу вручить его не раньше, чем завтра к обеду.

— Котлеты из капусты?! Вот это было бы здорово! — восхищенно воскликнул Спортакус.

— Нет, кролик, кое-что другое. Никак не связанное с едой.

— Правда? Не могу даже представить, что же это такое, — Спортакус в предвкушении потер ладони и тут взгляд его упал на будильник. — Не может быть, уже почти восемь! Мы с тобой здорово засиделись, приятель! В восемь ноль восемь я должен быть в постели.

— В восемь ноль восемь? — переспросил Робби. — Ты ложишься спать вместе с младенцами?

— Зато утром я встаю полным сил и энергии. Попробуй сам, увидишь, тебе это тоже понравится.

Робби не успел увернуться, и Спортакус хлопнул-таки его по плечу.

— Не могу понять, зачем тебе нужно обязательно прикасаться ко мне, — пробурчал Робби, потирая место, по которому пришелся хлопок.[1]

— Ты такой забавный, Робби! Разве можно быть таким зажатым, расслабься!

— Ох, избавь меня от этих… наставлений, — Робби вдруг почувствовал, что смертельно устал от этого кипящей энергией спортсмена. — Тебе, кажется, пора было идти?

— Ну вот, ты уже и сердишься, — Спортакус грустно улыбнулся. — Ничего, завтра утром я вытащу тебя на прогулку. Отправимся кататься на лыжах!

— Нет-нет, — запротестовал Робби, — я не могу, я еще не вполне здоров!

— Ничего, свежий воздух и спорт живо поставят тебя на ноги. Ну, а пока, — Спортакус протянул Робби ладонь для рукопожатия, — я пошел.

Робби помахал рукой.

— Доброй ночи!

Спортакус рассмеялся, наклонился и снова сжал Робби в объятиях.

— Доброй ночи, Робби! И еще раз спасибо за потрясающий вечер!

 

— 2 —

 

— Он невыносим, — превозмогая зевоту, бормотал Робби полчаса спустя, застегивая пижамную рубашку. — Просто невыносим. Но в этом есть что-то… завораживающее, ты согласен?

Ночник промолчал, но Робби показалось, что при этом как-то насмешливо моргнул, и тогда он мстительно нажал на кнопку выключателя. В комнате стало темно.

— Главное, чтобы утром он не заявился сюда ни свет ни заря с лыжами наперевес, верно, дорогая? — Робби обнял подушку и потерся об нее щекой. — И чтобы не вздумал больше мне сниться во всяких там снах.

Надеждам Робби не суждено было осуществиться. Спортакус начал колотить в крышку входного люка, едва только солнце поднялось над Белыми горами.

— О, нет, прошу тебя, — взмолился Робби. — Я ведь еще даже не умывался!

— Ничего, я подожду, — пообещал Спортакус. — Собирайся, лестница спущена, поднимайся сразу в кабину, до места[2] долетим на дирижабле, а то боюсь, что с непривычки ты быстро устанешь.

— Какой заботливый, — сказал Робби душевой лейке, извергающей мощные струи горячей воды, — боится, что я устану. Нечего тогда и вовсе было все это затевать. Да и какого черта?! Подарок может прибыть в любую минуту!

За завтраком Робби продолжал сердито ворчать, что у него еще куча дел, что ему совершенно не хочется тащиться в эту унылую пустошь и барахтаться в сугробах, что ради такого можно было отправиться в заброшенный парк, что рядом с падающей башней, и там, с тем же успехом, провалиться в снег по шею, подхватить воспаление легких и…

— Робби, ты готов? — донесся сверху голос Спортакуса.

— Да, уже завязываю шнурки! — притворно энергично крикнул Робби и пошел к своим стеклянным витринам.

— Главное, чтобы этот супергерой не ворвался сюда, когда я буду переодеваться. Не хватало еще ему увидеть мой «Универсальный маскировщик» в действии…

Робби нажал кнопку на панели управления, повернул вентиль до отказа и замер. Агрегат заработал, струи пара вырвались из дюз и заволокли комнату плотным туманом. Когда через пару минут он немного рассеялся, Робби стоял уже полностью готовый к походу — в превосходно сидящем лыжном костюме цвета чернильной кляксы и в вязаной шапке с ярко-малиновым помпоном.

— Экипировка — это половина залога успеха, — сказал Робби пустой стеклянной витрине и пошел наверх.

 

— 3 —

 

Робби вынужден был признать, что лыжная прогулка вышла просто замечательной. Ему уже давно не было так весело и противно одновременно. Он не мог понять, чем больше доволен и на кого сильнее сердится. Спортакус же был просто в ударе, он скакал по снежным склонам («Как горный козел!»), прыгал по деревьям («Как обезьяна!») и — Робби был готов поклясться! — был совершенно счастлив.

Ближе к обеду они снова поднялись в кабину дирижабля, притом Робби воспользовался подъемником, потому что, как оказалось, был попросту не в силах забраться по веревочной лестнице, а от предложения Спортакуса втащить его на спине категорически отказался.

Они сидели на самом краю откидного трамплина, болтали ногами, пили горячий чай, Спортакус — с сушеными финиками, а Робби — с прихваченными очень кстати бисквитами, и любовались пейзажем, раскинувшимся под ними и уходящим в дальние дали, туда, где за Белыми горами простирались неизвестные Робби земли.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Спортакус, отставив пустую кружку.

— В целом — неплохо, — ответил Робби.

Спортакус улыбнулся.

— Думаю, что расшифровать этот ответ можно так: «Дорогой Спортакус! Я просто счастлив сейчас, но ни за что не признаюсь тебе в этом, потому что иначе какой же я после этого Робби Злобный?».

Робби презрительно фыркнул. Но потом хитро прищурился и хлопнул Спортакуса по плечу.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, Номер Десять.

— О, какой прогресс! Сам Робби дружески хлопнул меня по плечу! — Спортакус улыбнулся, и кончики его усиков-стрелочек тут же поднялись вверх. — Уберу посуду.

Он поднялся и, в прыжке подхватив пустые кружки, заскочил внутрь.

Робби укоризненно покачал головой, потом полной грудью вдохнул свежий морозный воздух и закрыл глаза. Он действительно был счастлив.

— Робби? — раздался вдруг взволнованный голос Спортакуса. — С тобой все в порядке?

Он появился на пороге и лицо его было озабоченным и серьезным.

— Да.

И тут Робби заметил, что на груди Спортакуса мигает кристалл.

— Что случилось? — спросил он тихо.

— Кто-то в беде. И если это не ты, то это значит… Кому-то в Лентяево нужна помощь! Вставай, нужно срочно лететь!

Робби неохотно прошел внутрь кабины. Спортакус поднял трамплин и, в один прыжок преодолев расстояние до кресла пилота, уселся в него.

— Скорее, Робби, садись рядом и держись крепче!

— О, только прошу, не впутывай меня в свои супергеройские игры, — поморщился Робби, втискиваясь на сидение рядом со Спортакусом.

— Сейчас не время для шуток, — Спортакус дернул рычаг и ходовой модуль отстыковался. — Не представляю, что и с кем там могло случиться?

— Наверное, какой-нибудь воробей свалился в печную трубу, — иронично выдвинул предположение Робби. Он был искренне недоволен такой резкой сменой обстановки.

— Робби, прошу, не сейчас…

— Хорошо-хорошо, постараюсь не отвлекать вас от столь важного и благородного занятия, хэрра[3] Спортакус, — Робби язвительно фыркнул.

Спортакус промолчал.

 

— 4 —

 

Они невероятно быстро долетели до городка и остановились над площадью. Спортакус выудил из-под сидения подзорную трубу и принялся смотреть по сторонам.

— Не может этого быть! — донесся изумленный шепот.

И тогда Робби улыбнулся.

— Дождался, наконец! Можно подумать, что чужая беда тебя даже радует.

— Оставайся здесь и, пожалуйста, ничего не трогай! Я скоро вернусь, — Спортакус уже готов был прыгнуть вниз, но Робби все-таки успел крикнуть ему: «Стой!».

Спортакус обернулся.

— Я не останусь здесь один. Пойдем вместе!

Спортакус еще секунду размышлял, а потом скомандовал: «Быстрее», дернул Робби за руку и, крепко прижав к себе, прыгнул вниз. Робби даже вскрикнуть не успел.

К счастью, оказалось, что Спортакус успел перед прыжком обвязаться страховочным тросом. Они приземлились в метре от внушительного сияющего черного джипа, застрявшего в сугробе по дороге к городским воротам Лентяево. От джипа в сторону домов тянулись следы, явно кое-кто бросил машину на полпути и пошел пешком. Робби уже готов был высказать Спортакусу свои предположения на этот счет, как вдруг услышал…

— Не может этого быть! — словно запоздалое эхо повторил Робби недавно сказанные Спортакусом слова. — Это что же? Ребенок? Детский плач?

Спортакус молча кивнул и ловко спрыгнул со скутера. Робби же со всего маху врезался на нем в сугроб и тут же провалился почти по колено.

— Черт тебя побери, Спортакус!

Но Спортакус его уже будто не слышал.

— Тише-тише! Спокойно, малыш, все в порядке, не надо плакать! Ты больше не один…

— Мама! — надрывался ребенок. — Где моя мама?! Мама!

— Мама? — Робби даже забыл об обидном невнимании Спортакуса. — Вот так раз…

— Я уверен, что мама скоро вернется, не надо плакать, успокойся, — ровным и мягким голосом уговаривал малыша Спортакус. — Может, познакомимся? Как тебя зовут?

— Нет! Нет! Я хочу к маме! Где моя мама?!

— Да уж, мама что надо! — иронично заметил Робби. — Бросила ребенка одного, среди снега и льда… Молодец, ничего не скажешь!

— Их машина увязла в снегу, они, наверное, заблудились, и она пошла за помощью. С ребенком на руках вряд ли это было бы возможно, — озадаченно предположил Спортакус.

— Наверное, — продолжал иронизировать Робби. — Кстати, если я тебе больше не нужен, то могу я отправиться домой?

Спортакус оглянулся. В его глазах Робби заметил какой-то странный огонек.

— Я не ожидал от тебя такого…

— Какого? — с притворным удивлением воскликнул Робби. — Стоило твоему драгоценному кристаллу моргнуть пару раз, как ты тут же бросаешь все и стремглав мчишься на помощь, а ты не подумал обо мне?

— Ты был в безопасности, — твердо сказал Спортакус.

— И что с того? Разве тебе не стоило хотя бы извиниться?

— Робби, это не тот случай, когда стоит тратить время на вежливость.

Ребенок продолжал плакать, и Робби начинало это раздражать.

— Вот как? Любопытно! Значит, любая дружба побоку, если появляется возможность перед кем-то блеснуть своими суперспособностями, я правильно понял?

— Нет, — Спортакус сурово посмотрел на него, — совершенно неправильно. Речь здесь идет о помощи тому, кто попал в беду, Робби! Тем более, дело касается ребенка! Я поражен тем, что ты не понимаешь...

— Спортакус?

Робби и Спортакус одновременно обернулись на этот голос.

— Мама! — закричал ребенок из машины.

— Спорти, дорогой, мама здесь, все в порядке! Прости меня, малыш! Тут намело столько снега!..

— Стефани, — ошеломленно прошептал Спортакус.

Робби коварно улыбнулся и незаметно для всех потер ладони.

 

— 5 —

 

— Спорти? — переспросил Робби и расхохотался. — О, боже!

Спортакус неуверенно посторонился, пропуская Стефани в машину к всхлипывающему ребенку.

— Счастливого Йоля, приятель, — все еще посмеиваясь, Робби похлопал Спортакуса по плечу.

— Я ничего не понимаю...

— Все хорошо, малыш, все хорошо, — Стефани успокаивала ребенка, прижимая к себе. — Спортакус, что случилось? Мы ехали всю ночь… Сразу же тронулись в путь, как только я получила телеграмму.

— Телеграмму? — Спортакус в крайнем недоумении обернулся.

— А чего ты удивляешься? — запальчиво вскинулся Робби. — Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, подарок к празднику. Кто знал, что она притащит с собой этого мальца? Кстати, это, случайно, не твой сын?

— Мой сын? — Спортакус посмотрел на Стефани, а потом снова на Робби. — О чем ты?

— Ну, все, уже все, успокойся, — шептала та малышу.

— «О чем ты?», — передразнил Робби Спортакуса. — Ты не слышал, она назвала его… О, боже! Спор-ти!

Робби снова расхохотался.

— Робби, прекрати! — Стефани наклонилась и сердито посмотрела на него. — Все звезды могли бы сойти со своих орбит, но ты был бы неизменен!

— О, да! Это потому что я — целостная личность! — самодовольно заявил Робби.

Он принял вальяжную позу и свысока оглядел всю компанию. Стефани с укором покачала головой.

— Так ты в порядке, Спортакус? — снова спросила она.

— Я? — Спортакус словно очнулся. — Да, да, конечно! Я в полном порядке, вот, смотри…

Он подпрыгнул и в кувырке перелетел через крышу высоченного джипа туда и обратно.

— Ну, видишь?

— Да.

Стефани улыбнулась. Впервые за все это время. И Робби понял, что она совершенно не изменилась. Нет, конечно, она выросла, повзрослела и превратилась в красивую женщину, но что-то осталось в ней прежним, что-то неуловимое, едва заметное, какая-то озорная чертовщинка во взгляде или лукавые ямочки на щеках… И в этот момент Робби вдруг почувствовал… Он вдруг ощутил панический страх.

— Ну так что, собирается наш супергерой спасать попавших в беду или как? — нарочито бодро и жизнерадостно спросил Робби.

— Ты так изменилась, — ласково улыбаясь, тихо сказал Спортакус, рассматривая Стефани. — Стала совсем взрослой.

— А ты не изменился совсем. Будто только вчера я видела тебя и вот — снова. Годы над тобой не властны? — Стефани еще крепче прижала к себе ребенка, который с любопытством глядел по очереди то на Спортакуса, то на Робби.

Спортакус покачал головой и усмехнулся, отчего кончики его усов-стрелочек подпрыгнули вверх.

У Робби заныло в животе. Он и сам толком не смог бы объяснить, что такое с ним происходит, но ему вдруг сделалось очень горько и тоскливо.

Спортакус и Стефани смотрели друг на друга не отрываясь, будто продолжая только им двоим слышимый диалог.

— Ты была несносным ребенком, а теперь превратилась в несносную тетку! — едва слышно прошипел Робби и, резко развернувшись, пошел в сторону городских ворот.

— А куда дядя пошел? — спросил мальчик.

— О, прости, Стефани! Робби! Робби, погоди!

Робби слышал, как Спортакус бежит за ним, но не сбавил скорости, напротив, пыхтя и сопя, он стал пробираться сквозь сугробы еще быстрее и энергичнее.

— Робби, — Спортакус схватил его за руку. — Куда это ты направился?

— Домой!

— Станешь снова наедине с самим собой сердиться и проклинать весь мир? Тебе не надоело?

— А тебе-то что за дело?! — Робби попытался вырваться из крепкого захвата, но у него ничего не вышло.

Сложный кульбит — и Спортакус остановился прямо напротив. Робби гневно отвернулся.

— Так, стало быть, это твой подарок? Тот самый, что должны были доставить после обеда?

— Если не нравится — сдай обратно.

— Робби, Робби… Ты слишком долго жил среди роботов и механизмов.

И тут Робби почувствовал, что Спортакус уже не держит его за руку, а легонько гладит его по плечу. Это было так трогательно и нежно, что он едва не завыл в голос.

— Иди к ним! — крикнул он. — Там твоя подружка и ее малолетний Спорти, отвяжись от меня, наконец!

Предательские горькие слезы вдруг фонтаном хлынули из глаз Робби! Перенести такого унижения он был не в силах.

— Пошел к черту, ты, усатый эльф! Вместе со своим летающим домом и прогулками! Вместе со своими яблоками и прыжками! Оставь меня в покое!

Спортакус, явно не ожидавший такой бурной реакции, растерянно опустил руки.

— Мне показалось вчера, что в тебе что-то изменилось, что ты…

— Тебе показалось! — крикнул Робби и утер нос рукавом.

— Ничего не понимаю…

— О чем я тебе все это время и твержу, прыгучая ты мартышка!

Робби оттолкнул Спортакуса и упрямо двинулся дальше. Он шел, зло растирая текущие по щекам слезы, и ненавидел. Ненавидел сильного и недоумевающего Спортакуса, красивую и нежную Стефани, ее прелестного мальчика, а самое главное — себя. Себя и свою дурацкую привычку разрушать все прекрасное, светлое и доброе.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
[1] Люди в Исландии невероятно контактны, демонстрируя друг другу свое расположение и доброе отношение, они прикасаются друг другу во время разговора.

[2] Автор берет на себя смелость предположить, что Лентяево затерялся где-то поблизости национального парка Ска́фтафедль (Skaftafell — исл.), расположенном на юге Исландии, между городками Киркьюбайярклёйстюром и Хёбном.

[3] Хэрра (Herra — исл.) — мистер, господин. Традиционное обращение к мужчине.


	6. Глава 6

— 1—

 

Придя домой, Робби залпом осушил три кружки с горячим какао и за один присест проглотил пять пончиков с масляным кремом.

— Этого недостаточно, — твердил он. — Совершенно недостаточно.

В дело пошли мармеладные конфеты. Когда упаковка опустела, Робби принялся за ореховый торт с шоколадной глазурью. Он как раз доедал последний кусок, когда наверху раздался стук.

— Проваливай, Спортакус! — заорал Робби. — Меня нет дома!

Но стук повторился еще и еще раз. Робби отставил тарелку и выбрался из любимого оранжевого кресла.

— Он снова начнет говорить. Говорить-говорить-говорить и все равно ничего толком не скажет. Чурбан неотесанный! Но что меня надоумило, как я мог так поступить?

Сверху снова раздался стук.

— Какая наглость! — Робби обратился к торшеру. — Неужели не ясно, что человек не хочет никого видеть? Иду, уже иду!

— Кто там? — крикнул Робби, стоя у входного люка.

— Робби, это я — Спортакус.

— Чего тебе еще? — Робби прислонился спиной к стене и сцепил руки на груди.

— Нам надо поговорить. Со мной Стефани и ее сынишка, он уже совсем замерз…

— Тогда тащи их в свой стерильный дом, — Робби махнул рукой, указывая направление.

— Робби, это не совсем безопасно, ты же сам понимаешь, когда ребенку пять лет…

— Ага, то есть ты хочешь сказать, что мой дом не так жалко разрушить?

— Робби, обещаю, что Спорти ничего не тронет. К тому же он уже засыпает прямо на ходу. Но нам действительно нужно поговорить.

Голос у Стефани тоже изменился. Куда-то пропали писклявые нотки, он обрел глубину и бархатистость. Робби задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Робби, — снова позвал Спортакус, — пожалуйста.

Робби крутанул вентиль, и люк наверху распахнулся. С улицы потянуло холодным воздухом. Приподняв воротник халата, Робби отошел вглубь коридора.

— О, спасибо, Робби. После таких снегопадов морозы — обычное дело, мы действительно продрогли.

Даже в неярком свете было видно, что у Стефани очаровательно разрумянились щеки. Спортакус спрыгнул следом, держа на руках мальчишку, доверчиво положившего голову на его плечо.

— Закрывайте двери, — пробурчал Робби, — в этом доме умеют ценить то, что имеют.

Спортакус усмехнулся, покачал головой и аккуратно закрыл крышку входного люка.

 

— 2 —

 

— Допивай молоко и ложись! — строго сказала сыну Стефани, вызывая на лице Робби блаженную улыбку. Кстати, далеко не первую за этот вечер.

— Чудесный мальчик, — похвалил Робби.

Спорти сделал вид, что пьет, хитро посмотрел по сторонам, убедился, что никто кроме Робби не смотрит на него, и показал ему язык.

— Просто чудесный, — искренне восхитился Робби.

— Спортакус, восемь ноль восемь, ты что же, изменил свой режим? — Стефани лукаво прищурилась.

Спортакус взглянул на будильник, стоящий на столике у дивана.

— Думаю, что раз в году можно нарушить это правило, тем более, сегодня у нас особый случай, — он подмигнул Спорти.

— Но он касается только взрослых, — сказала Стефани. — В постель!

Взяв сына за руку, она повела его в спальню Робби, где все уже было готово для ночлега гостей.

Робби умиленно вздохнул и тут же поймал на себе внимательный взгляд ярких голубых глаз.

— Тебе не кажется, что нам нужно поговорить? — тихо спросил Спортакус.

Робби сухо сглотнул.

— Мы занимаемся этим весь вечер. И, кажется, уже обо всем узнали: и о прекрасном муже Стефани, и о том, что он делает блестящую политическую карьеру, и о том, что она счастлива с ним…

— Я говорю не о Стефани, а о нас с тобой, — твердо перебил Спортакус.

— О нас с тобой?! — Робби фыркнул. — Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Хорошо, тогда позже, Стефани возвращается, — предупредил Спортакус.

— Он быстро засыпает: много двигается и очень любознательный, — с улыбкой поделилась Стефани. — Робби, я не очень побеспокою тебя, если попрошу приготовить еще чашку чая?

— О, конечно, нет, — Робби жестом отдал указания своим механическим помощникам.

— Это удивительный вечер, — Стефани снова улыбнулась. — Я словно вернулась в детство. Жаль только, что рядом нет ребят.

Легкая тень грусти скользнула по ее лицу.

— И дяди Милфорда…

— Стефани, кстати, о мэре Добродушном, — Спортакус уселся поудобнее. — Он был твоим родным дядей?

— Нет, конечно, нет! Мой папа, а он был старше дяди Милфорда, был его названым братом. Незадолго до смерти он рассказал, что тоже жил в Лентяево и именно здесь они с Милфордом так сблизились. Помню, я тогда подумала, что у папы что-то случилось с головой, знаете, у пожилых людей такое бывает… Но в нашей семье дядю Милфорда действительно всегда считали родным.

— А как звали твоего отца? — поинтересовался Робби.

— Питер.

— Питер Добродушный?! — переспросил Робби и от удивления раскрыл рот. — Ты серьезно?! Я помню его, ну конечно! Питер Добродушный, высокий блондин с такой — как это называется? — с пятном на лице!

— Родинкой, — рассмеялась Стефани.

— Да, точно! Надо же, совершенно вылетело из головы! Я знал его! Знал еще тогда, когда он был ребенком, тогда я и сам был ребенком, может чуть постарше него. Помню, как он изводил мою маму тем, что постоянно пел.

— Да, он действительно очень любил петь, — грустно улыбнулась Стефани, но тут же нахмурилась. — Погоди, Робби, этого не может быть! Мой папа умер, когда ему было восемьдесят два года, с тех пор прошло пять лет, так сколько же тебе?..

Робби суетливо принялся поправлять салфетку под блюдцем.

— Я не помню.

— Не может этого быть, ты что-то путаешь, — Стефани, недоумевая, оглянулась на Спортакуса.

Тот сидел и задумчиво глядел на Робби.

— Спортакус? — Стефани выпрямилась на стуле. — Здесь что-то не так… Я не приняла близко к сердцу, что ты совсем не изменился за почти пятнадцать лет, но, действительно, Робби ведь тоже…

Она напряженно вглядывалась в их лица.

— Вы ведь и вправду остались прежними… Ни одной морщинки, никаких возрастных изменений… Как же я сразу не обратила на это внимания? Меня, похоже, слишком увлекли воспоминания…

Механическая рука осторожно поставила перед Стефани чашку с чаем.

— Нет, Стефани, ты права. В этом есть какая-то странность. Другое дело, что я тоже не знаю, в чем ее причина, — Спортакус был предельно серьезен. — Робби?

— Не смотрите на меня так! — запротестовал Робби. — Я тоже ничего не знаю!

— Кто была твоя мама, Робби? — вкрадчиво спросил Спортакус, кончики его усов-стрелочек топорщились в стороны, делая его похожим на кота, почуявшего мышь.

— Не помню. Я ничего не помню! — Робби вскочил и прошелся по комнате. — И что это вы себе позволяете?! Сначала врываетесь в мой дом, потом начинаете пытать! Это возмутительно! Вы злоупотребляете моим гостеприимством!

— Тише, Робби, разбудишь ребенка, — Спортакус кивнул на дверь, ведущую в спальню.

— Его сейчас и пушкой не разбудишь, — заверила Стефани. — Но, Робби, шуметь действительно не из-за чего. Лучше объясните мне, что здесь вообще происходит? Почему в Лентяево нет детей? Почему вообще никого нет? Раньше дядя объяснял это тем, что родители ребят работают на каких-то сверхсекретных заводах. Теперь, я так понимаю, что это была ложь? Хорошо. Тогда, кто же родители Зигги и Стинги, Трикси и Пикселя? Почему за все те годы, пока я приезжала погостить в Лентяево, здесь не появилось ни одного нового человека — ребенка или взрослого?

— Наконец-то среди нас появился тот, кто умеет задавать правильные вопросы, — просиял Спортакус. — Вот уже несколько лет я пытаюсь разобраться в тех странностях, что встречаются мне на каждом шагу, но безуспешно.

Робби презрительно поморщился и прошептал:

— Тоже мне — Шерлок!

— Я всячески пытался привлечь к этому Робби, но пока добился только признания, что он тоже замечал некоторые… удивительные особенности за собой. И за Лентяево. — Добавил Спортакус, пропуская мимо ушей остроту Робби.

— Может быть, это аномальная зона, — с азартом спросила Стефани. — Может, время идет здесь как-то не так? Медленнее?

— Нет, дело точно не в этом. Если бы это было так, то никто бы в Лентяево не…

— Да, ты прав, — разочарованно кивнула Стефани. — Но, послушай, Спортакус, и ты, Робби…

— О, спасибо, что не забываете обо мне, — Робби, фальшиво улыбнувшись, помахал рукой.

— …ведь мы можем пригласить сюда ученых, специалистов! Расскажем им о вас. О Лентяево. Наверняка где-то должны быть какие-то документы, касающиеся самого города, ведь помните, дядя показывал нам в детстве…

— Нет-нет-нет! Никаких ученых и специалистов! Этого еще не хватало! Лентяево — крошечный городок, затерянный в глуши... Да и кому вообще он может быть интересен?! — Робби поднял руки вверх. — Я не желаю продолжать этот разговор и вам не позволю! Толпы незнакомых людей будут бродить по нашим тихим улицам, топтать лужайки… От них будет столько суеты и шума, что я просто с ума сойду!

Спортакус сначала молча и очень внимательно следил за Робби, а потом повернулся к Стефани.

— Да, пожалуй, я тоже не в восторге от этой идеи, Стефани, извини. Вся эта история с Лентяево, да и мы сами, пожалуй, слишком… странные для ученых. В лучшем случае они назовут нас шарлатанами, а в худшем…

— Не говори этого вслух, — взмолился Робби и в страхе закрыл лицо руками.

— На что ты намекаешь, Спортакус? — испуганно спросила Стефани.

Робби убрал руки от лица и встретился взглядом с глазами Спортакуса.

— Ни на что, — спокойно ответил тот. — Просто не станем привлекать к этому делу ученых...

Робби облегченно выдохнул.

— Разберемся в этом сами, — закончил Спортакус свою мысль.

 

— 3 —

 

— Для начала нам нужно составить список вопросов, — компетентно заявила Стефани. — Они помогут нам не сбиться с курса и методично, от пункта к пункту, идти к цели. Робби, дай мне, пожалуйста, ручку и бумагу.

— Стефани, дорогая, за нашей оживленной беседой мы совсем забыли поинтересоваться, надолго вы к нам? — елейным голосом спросил Робби, доставая из ящика комода блокнот и авторучку.

— Мой муж улетел на важную встречу, на ней будут присутствовать главы и представители многих стран, думаю, что неделя, может, даже дней десять у меня есть. А что? — Стефани открыла блокнот и приготовилась писать.

— Нет, ничего, — Робби выдавил улыбку, отвернулся, потер лицо ладонями и прошептал: — О, боже! Десять дней! Снова эти проклятые десять дней! Будем надеяться, что, как и в случае с выздоровлением Спортакуса, эти сроки сократятся.

— Итак, с чего начнем? Для начала нужно выяснить, как появился сам Лентяево. Найти какие-то исторические справки или документы.

— Согласен, — кивнул Спортакус.

— Думаю, для начала нам стоит наведаться в мэрию, — Стефани делала пометки в блокноте. — Я уверена, что там мы найдем целую кучу интересующей нас информации. Робби, тебе поручение.

Робби сделал вид полной готовности служить и повиноваться.

— Завтра нужно пойти в мэрию и начать поиски. Кстати, там сейчас, наверное, жутко холодно? Ведь здание, как я понимаю, законсервировано.

— Да. Уверен, там сейчас невозможно находиться, — изобразив чувство глубочайшего сожаления на лице, Робби покачал головой. — Думаю, отложим этот пункт до весны. Или до лета.

— Нет, нужно просто запустить систему отопления и водо— и электроснабжения, ведь это возможно? — Стефани была настроена весьма решительно.

— Ох, боюсь тебя обнадеживать… — Робби ненатурально зевнул и потянулся. — Вы не устали, ребята? Уже поздно, я смотрю, Спортакус клюет носом…

— Вовсе нет, я бодр и полон сил, — улыбнулся Спортакус и, подскочив с дивана, сделал сальто вперед.

— А я, признаться, валюсь с ног от усталости, эта лыжная прогулка с утра пораньше совсем меня вымотала…

— Робби! — Стефани укоризненно покачала головой.

— Хорошо. Давайте отложим этот разговор на утро, нам действительно стоит выспаться перед таким насыщенным днем, — Спортакус подмигнул Стефани. — Пойдем Робби, пусть Стефани ложится отдыхать.

— Что?! Куда?! Я никуда не пойду, это мой дом! — Робби вцепился в спинку дивана. — В самом деле, закончится сегодня этот цирк или нет?!

— О, а помнишь ту историю с цирком, Робби?! — Стефани рассмеялась. — Тебе, кстати, очень шли усы! Ты был такой… эффектный!

— Спасибо, но вам не удастся заговорить мне зубы! Я никуда не пойду! — Робби упрямо топнул ногой.

— Ты странный парень, Робби! Любой другой еще и приплатил бы мне, лишь бы переночевать в моем дирижабле, — Спортакус весело покивал головой.

— Помнится, кое-кто разыгрывал на него билеты, а? — Стефани шутливо сделала вид, что стреляет в Робби и Спортакуса из пистолетов.

— Я боюсь высоты-ы-ы-ы… — заскулил Робби.

— Тебе нечего бояться, когда рядом с тобой Спортакус!

Спортакус поклонился Стефани в знак благодарности за эти слова и повернулся к Робби.

— Не беспокойся, у меня найдется даже новая зубная щетка. Только прихвати с собой шоколад, это точно в дефиците у меня на борту. И не заставляй меня тащить тебя наверх по веревочной лестнице на руках, помни, я все еще не совсем в форме.

 

— 4 —

 

Робби не пришлось взбираться в кабину дирижабля по веревочной лестнице, Спортакус опустил для него подъемник. Но даже это не помогло ему обрести душевное равновесие.

— У тебя здесь так… светло, бело и стерильно, как в операционной, — поежился Робби.

— Однако днем тебе так не казалось, — усмехнулся Спортакус. — Яблоко?

— Нет, спасибо, — поморщился Робби. Он чувствовал себя неуютно и до чрезвычайности глупо. — Не могу припомнить случая, когда бы мне пришлось ночевать вне дома.

— Ты серьезно? — искренне удивился Спортакус. — Ты что же, хочешь сказать, что никогда не покидал Лентяево?

— Ни разу, — вынужден был признаться Робби.

— Вот это да! Прежде чем поселиться здесь я, наоборот, много путешествовал, — Спортакус мечтательно улыбнулся каким-то своим воспоминаниям.

— Судя по тому, что обосновался ты все-таки здесь, лучше места не нашел? — поддел его Робби.

— Один ноль в твою пользу, — рассмеялся Спортакус.

Робби самодовольно усмехнулся. Спортакус выпрыгнул из ботинок, аккуратно поставил их возле боковой двери, и присел в появившееся из стены надувное кресло.

— Да, Лентяево сразу впечатлил меня, с первого же дня.

Робби стоял посреди пустой комнаты и озирался вокруг.

— Может, предложишь и мне присесть? — спросил он наконец.

— Ох, извини, — спохватился Спортакус и скомандовал: — Кресло!

Тотчас в стене напротив открылась ниша, и из нее вывалилось точно такое же кресло, как и то, в котором сидел Спортакус.

— Я редко принимаю гостей, поэтому могу оплошать. Примерно как сейчас, — Спортакус смущенно улыбнулся и виновато развел руками, но потом вдруг сделался серьезным. — А теперь расскажи мне правду, зачем ты устроил этот балаган со Стефани?

Робби усмехнулся и уселся в кресло.

— Вот! Теперь цель этой дурацкой затеи с ночевкой на дирижабле мне абсолютно точно ясна!

— В каком смысле? — не понял Спортакус.

— Да в таком. Ты ведь нарочно все сделал так, чтобы отрезать мне пути к отступлению. Ловко придумано, что и говорить! Но ты не учел одного, с чего ты взял, будто я возьму и выложу тебе всю правду?

Спортакус молитвенно прижал руки к груди.

— Робби, поверь, я ровным счетом ничего не подстраивал! Но куда, скажи на милость, я мог отвести Стефани со Спорти? Здесь он был бы в куда меньшей безопасности, тут кругом напичкано разной электроники, сам же знаешь, один неверный шаг — и в голову тебе летит футбольный мяч.

Робби с опаской оглянулся, будто ожидая увидеть летящий в него черно-белый мяч.

— Тут я вынужден с тобой согласиться, — он озадаченно кивнул.

— В доме мэра — мы заглянули в окно — с потолка свисают сосульки, — продолжал Спортакус свою оправдательную речь.

— Не может быть! — Робби пересел на край кресла, и пробормотал озадаченно себе под нос: — Ай-яй-яй, неужели крыша протекла? А может конденсат?

— Что мне оставалось? Только ты. Я ведь говорил тебе, нас осталось только двое, мы должны держаться друг друга и помогать друг другу.

— Допустим, я тебе верю. Завтра же днем надо навести порядок в доме мэра и переселить туда эту милую парочку, — Робби немного расслабился.

— И все-таки? Зачем ты позвал Стефани? — не унимался Спортакус.

— В надежде, что ты оставишь меня в покое, устраивает тебя? — отрезал Робби.

— Нет. Потому что будь это так, ты бы не устроил такого представления, как нынче днем, на въезде у городских ворот.

Спортакус пристально посмотрел на Робби. От блеска его ясных голубых глаз Робби стало не по себе. Он заерзал в кресле и попытался забраться в него с ногами, но оно было каким-то слишком уж маленьким для этого.

— У меня не очень уютная мебель, согласен, — Спортакус понимающе кивнул и будто приглушил сияние в своем взгляде. — Я не любитель долго рассиживаться, я люблю движение.

Он подскочил и парой прыжков оказался возле Робби. Усевшись перед ним в позе лотоса, Спортакус задумчиво подпер подбородок кулаком.

— Ты что-то знаешь, Робби, что-то такое… особенное. Но не хочешь этим поделиться. Почему?

— Отстань от меня, взбесившийся кенгуру! — Робби еще глубже вжался в кресло.

— Ты умеешь быть честным, Робби? Тебе знакомо само понятие «игра по правилам»?

— Не слишком-то воображай о себе, суперэльф! Ты не один такой самый-самый в этом мире! — Робби досадливо насупился и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я никогда этого и не утверждал, — Спортакус откровенно разглядывал Робби и улыбался.

— Что ты еще задумал? — Робби подозрительно прищурился.

— Ничего особенного, просто хочу предложить тебе сыграть в одну игру. Ее изобрел мой друг, давным-давно. Ничего сложного, что-то подсказывает мне, что ты прекрасно справишься.

Робби презрительно фыркнул.

— Готов спорить, что в любой неспортивной игре обставлю тебя в два счета!

— Значит, договорились? Игра называется «На старт! Внимание! Финиш!», — Спортакус азартно хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям. — Правила просты: ты выбираешь дважды одно из крайних названных заданий, «На старт!» — действие, «Финиш!» — правда, и только один раз можешь выбрать среднее — «Внимание!», и тогда твое задание переходит к другому игроку. То есть всего выходит…

— Я понял, — Робби поднял ладонь. — Играем. Но сразу условимся о том, что получит победитель.

— Побеждает тот, кто выполнит все действия игры и ни разу не воспользуется переходом хода.

— Прекрасно, тогда пусть победитель получит…

— Исполнение желания за три дня? — предложил Спортакус.

— По рукам, — кивнул Робби.


	7. Глава 7

— 1 —

 

— Кто начинает?

— Кинем жребий, — Спортакус вынул из кармана крону. — Выбирай.

— Треска[1].

Спортакус подкинул монету, поймал на лету и жестом попросил Робби вытянуть ладонь.

— Ну?

— Ты начинаешь, — Робби протянул монету обратно.

— Хорошо, «Финиш!», — улыбнулся Спортакус.

Робби на пару секунд задумался, после чего кивнул и спросил:

— Ты был влюблен в эту розовую девчонку?

Спортакус грустно улыбнулся.

— Нет. Совсем нет. Она была моим другом, маленьким другом. Наверное, трудно в это поверить, но… Постой-ка, я ведь обещал тебе кое-что показать!

Подойдя к той стене, за которой притаилась, уже известная Робби по прошлым посещениям, кровать, Спортакус нажал на кнопку и вынул из открывшейся ниши пластиковый контейнер.

— Сейчас… Вот, все их письма тут. От Пикселя, от Зигги, от Трикси, от Стинги и от Стефани.

Спортакус разложил у ног Робби конверты на пять небольших стопок.

— Умница Пиксель… Смотри, каким он стал, — Спортакус вынул из крайней стопки фотографию и протянул Робби.

На снимке был, несомненно, Пиксель, сидящий за компьютером, но он был совершенно лысый!

— Зачем он сбрил свою шевелюру? — удивился Робби.

— Он не сбрил ее, волосы у него выпали после химиотерапии. Пиксель теперь выдающийся ученый, изобретатель, но — болен лейкемией. А виной тому БиТЕКc. — Спортакус взял из рук Робби фотографию и убрал ее обратно. — Про Зигги ты уже знаешь, Трикси…

Он улыбнулся и достал снимок из третьей стопки.

— Вот она какая.

Робби увидел на фото молодую, плотного телосложения женщину с короткой стрижкой.

— Она тоже больна? — иронично поинтересовался Робби и повертел фотографию в руках, мельком читая надпись на обороте: «Рейкьявик. 21 февраля»[2].

— Невеселая шутка, — укоризненно сказал Спортакус и забрал снимок. — Нет. Она историк. Сейчас занимается какими-то исследованиями, это как-то связано с культурологией, кажется... Я плохо в этом разбираюсь. Но, знаешь, она тоже не привезет в Лентяево своих детей. Точнее, у нее их нет, потому что ее жена — убежденная чайлдфри.

— Что? — не понял Робби.

— Жена Трикси не хочет иметь детей и резко против того, чтобы беременела Трикси.

— Понятно. А этот… Стинжи, кажется?

— Стинги?

— Неважно!

— О, наш парень совершенно изменился, погляди-ка.

Спортакус достал фотографию Стинги из четвертой стопки писем. Стинги был хорош: холеная внешность, дорогой костюм. Позади него сияли золотом начищенные двери какого-то роскошного заведения, а рядом стоял принц одного из европейских государств. Стинги и принц пожимали друг другу руки.

— Стинги сколотил огромное состояние! Он теперь мультимиллиардер. Только это секрет, он всячески скрывается от налогов, — прошептал Спортакус и рассмеялся. — «Моё!» — всегда было для него не просто словом, а, скорее, мантрой.

— Так что же мешает ему завести детей? — удивился Робби.

— Видимо, именно это, — Спортакус вздохнул. — Стинги написал, что прошел стерилизацию, потому что опасался за сохранность своего капитала.

— С ума сойти!

— Каждому свое, Робби. Вправе ли мы судить их? Они просто сделали свой выбор.

— Выходит, что только Стефани…

— Да. — Спортакус немного помолчал, а после продолжил: — Ты спросил меня, был ли я влюблен в Стефани? Нет. Я — нет. Она была влюблена в меня. И однажды это едва не привело к трагедии.

Робби почувствовал себя совершенно подавленным.

— Ты мне веришь? Надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня зачитывать тебе ее трогательные письма? — Спортакус с надеждой посмотрел Робби в глаза.

— Верю. Ты исполнил свое задание.

— Спасибо, — сказал Спортакус и, сложив письма в пластиковый контейнер, убрал их обратно в шкаф.

— Моя очередь, — напомнил Робби.

 

— 2 —

 

— Выбирай.

— «На старт!» — набравшись духу, Робби махнул рукой.

— Очень вовремя, признаюсь, у меня тяжело стало на душе от всех этих историй. — Спортакус невесело улыбнулся. — Пора бы отвлечься.

Он огляделся по сторонам. Робби насторожился.

— Выпей морковного сока!

— Что?! — Робби едва не стошнило. — Противный, гадкий выскочка!

— Тише, тише, сбавь обороты, приятель! Ты ведь можешь перевести ход, всего лишь скажи: «Внимание!», и я с удовольствием сделаю все за тебя! Но будь начеку, тем самым ты приблизишь меня к победе, — Спортакус хитро подмигнул Робби.

— Хорошо, давай, — процедил Робби.

«Я отомщу! Я отомщу тебе, Спортакус!» — шипел он себе под нос, пока Спортакус возился с соковыжималкой.

— Почти целый стакан?! Ты в своем уме?! Где у тебя уборная, а то я боюсь запачкать твои стерильные полы, — дрожащей от омерзения рукой Робби принял стакан со свежевыжатым морковным соком.

— Но ведь он так полезен, — вздохнул Спортакус, за что получил целую обойму коротких сердитых взглядов.

Робби зажмурился, зажал пальцами нос и залпом выпил содержимое стакана.

— Молодец! Отлично сработано! — похвалил его Спортакус.— Послушай, какая мысль тут пришла мне в голову…

— Ничего не хочу слушать, — протестовал Робби, отфыркиваясь и махая растопыренными пальцами. — Какая редкостная гадость! Надо срочно заесть этот мерзкий привкус!

Робби вытащил из кармана конфету, отшвырнул фантик в сторону и сунул карамельку в рот. Отдышавшись немного, он хмуро поглядел на Спортакуса и спросил:

— Что там за мысль посетила твою дурную голову?

— Так, пустяк, я подумал, что можно немного уравнять шансы.

— Каким образом?

— Каждый из нас выполнил по одному заданию, так? Осталось еще по три, и по одному «Внимание!». Можно сейчас написать вопросы и задания на листках и тянуть их как жребий. Тем самым ты облегчишь свою участь, в случае, если твое задание попадется тебе, — пояснил Спортакус.

— Не вижу в этом особой логики и пользы. — Буркнул Робби. — Теперь твоя очередь.

— Хорошо, — согласился Спортакус. — «На старт!»

 

— 3 —

 

Коварно улыбаясь, Робби встал с кресла. В силу разницы в росте Спортакус смотрел на него снизу вверх, но при этом не терял оптимизма и самообладания.

Робби поднял руку, несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы, а потом ловким движением вытащил из кармана еще одну конфету.

Во взгляде Спортакуса мелькнула тревога.

— Съешь конфетку, мой мальчик, — злорадно усмехнулся Робби и протянул Спортакусу карамельку в яркой, шелестящей обертке.

— Робби, видишь ли, в чем дело, — Спортакус отступил на шаг; он потирал запястья и выглядел весьма озабоченным, — я не знаю, стоит ли? Я понимаю твое желание отыграться, но морковный сок был тебе всего лишь неприятен на вкус, зато, если я съем эту конфету, то могу изрядно ослабеть, вплоть до потери сознания, ты ведь помнишь?..

— Но ведь у тебя есть возможность сказать «Внимание!», — напомнил Робби и, подражая Спортакусу, повторил: — И я с удовольствием выполню твое задание.

— Неужели тебе будет приятно видеть, как я страдаю? — Спортакус укоризненно покачал головой.

— Интересно, что бы ответил ты, задай я тебе этот же вопрос несколько минут назад? — Робби возмущенно фыркнул.

— Хорошо, так и быть, «Внимание!», — Спортакус сел в кресло. — Считай это извинением за морковный сок.

Робби радостно развернул конфету и с удовольствием принялся ее жевать. Спортакус сделал приглашающий жест.

— Твоя очередь.

 

— 4 —

 

— «На старт!», — Робби вытер губы ладонью и потер руки.

Спортакус задумался, потом как-то загадочно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Разденься догола и пробудь так до утра, ничем не прикрываясь.

Робби молчал только потому, что не поверил своим ушам.

— Что? — переспросил он наконец, на всякий случай.

— Ты слышал, — покивал Спортакус, хитро улыбаясь.

От возмущения у Робби потемнело в глазах. Он приоткрыл рот и поглядел по сторонам, в надежде увидеть и схватить что-нибудь потяжелее, чтобы запустить этим в голову Спортакуса.

— Ты можешь воспользоваться переходом хода, — едва сдерживая смех, предложил Спортакус. — Мне ничего не стоит раздеться, я не стесняюсь своей наготы и считаю, что мое тело в прекрасной физической форме. Скажешь «Внимание!» — тоже в этом убедишься.

— Отвернись! — решительно сказал Робби.

— Зачем?

— Я разденусь и буду ходить голышом до утра, гнусный ты мерзавец. Отворачивайся! — Робби развязал пояс на халате. — Ну же?

— С какой это стати я должен отворачиваться?

— Ты ведь не сказал, что я обязан ходить до утра голым перед тобой, вот и прекрасно, я буду голым, но за твоей спиной. — Робби снял халат и бросил его на кресло.

— Чушь какая-то! — возмутился Спортакус. — Может, скажешь еще не поворачиваться к тебе лицом до самого утра?

— Да уж, будь добр! — Робби принялся расстегивать пуговицы на пижамной рубашке. — Я, в отличие от тебя, скромный человек, меня смущает любая нагота и формы у меня… Словом, я нормальный человек, а не какая-нибудь там... перекачанная горилла!

Спортакус встал с кресла и повернулся к Робби спиной.

— Эй! А если ты меня обманешь?! — неожиданно воскликнул он. — Если, прячась у меня за спиной, ты останешься в одежде?

— То есть, ты мне не доверяешь? — пошел в наступление Робби. — А я ведь на слово поверил тебе в твоем признании про эту розовую девчонку!

— У тебя нет причин не доверять мне, я никогда тебя не обманывал. Чего не скажешь о тебе. — Спортакус немного повернул голову.

— Не смотри на меня! — взвизгнул Робби.

Спортакус отвернулся. Убедившись, что на него не смотрят, Робби стянул пижамные штаны, трусы и, прикрывшись руками, уселся в кресло. — Готово, хэрра Хитрикус! Ваше задание исполнено!

— Нет, я хочу сам в этом убедиться, — Спортакус снова мельком глянул на Робби через плечо. — Встань и разведи руки в стороны, я обернусь.

— Что это за приказной тон? Я что, твой бесправный пленник? Или невольник? Что это ты себе позволяешь?! Я могу сейчас же прекратить эту дурацкую игру, спуститься к себе, выгнать твою подружку с ее несносным сынком и лечь спать!

— Ты же говорил, что он очаровательный? — растерялся Спортакус.

— Да, я вам врал! И что с того?! — Робби вскочил с кресла, с выражением гордого презрения вскинул подбородок и сцепил руки на груди. — Вы все равно получили, что хотели, жалкие интриганы!

Спортакус поглядел на Робби через плечо и усмехнулся.

— Можешь сесть обратно, ты действительно выполнил задание.

Робби спохватившись, оглядел себя, ахнул и, прикрывшись, снова сел в кресло.

— Тебя так легко провести, Робби! — Спортакус рассмеялся и покрутил пальцами кончики усов-стрелочек. — Если бы ты не так живо реагировал на самые примитивные провокации… Ладно, не дуйся, давай продолжим, в конце концов, мне надо попытаться отыграться. Я выбираю… «На старт!»

 

— 5 —

 

— Я жду задания, — напомнил Спортакус полминуты спустя.

— Да помолчи же, я думаю! — Робби почесывал подбородок.

С одной стороны, ему очень хотелось отомстить Спортакусу, сделать так, чтобы тот на собственной шкуре испытал ту же досаду и позорное унижение. Беда заключалась в том, что Робби никак не мог придумать, что могло хотя бы примерно компенсировать его неприятности, заставить Спортакуса понервничать и приуменьшить раздутое самодовольство. Единственное, что пришло ему в голову, это заставить Спортакуса заняться мастурбацией, но Робби искренне не был уверен, что ему самому достанет моральных сил вынести подобное зрелище. Однако тело его отреагировало на эту крамольную мысль совершенно противоположным, неожиданным, но весьма красноречивым образом: Робби удивленно покосился на свои руки, прикрывавшие пах. «Этого еще не хватало!» — в ужасе прошептал он.

— Ты что-то сказал? — Спортакус немного повернул голову в его сторону.

— Нет! Ничего! Стой где стоишь! — Робби заерзал в кресле.

— Можно я хотя бы буду отжиматься? Стоять на месте невыносимо скучно.

— Милости прошу, — Робби отвернулся и постарался не смотреть на бицепсы Спортакуса, перекатывающиеся при каждом сгибании-разгибании рук во время упражнений.

— Ну же! — весело подбодрил его Спортакус, добавив между отжиманиями хлопки за спиной.

И тут Робби осенило! Он победоносно улыбнулся и приказал:

— Не увеличивая температуру в комнате, сделай так, чтобы мне стало жарко!

Спортакус в один прыжок преодолел расстояние до кресла, встал на колени и принялся энергично растирать кожу на бедрах и икрах Робби.

— Что ты делаешь?! — в панике закричал Робби, когда первый приступ потрясения прошел; он попытался оттолкнуть Спортакуса, стараясь не убирать при этом ладони от паха.

— Грею тебя, — радостно сообщил Спортакус с таким выражением лица, будто он делал это и раньше по крайней мере раз сто. — Тепло?

И он принялся еще интенсивней тереть кожу Робби, перемещая руки с плеч — на грудь и спину, на ноги и снова вверх на плечи.

— Хватит! Перестань! Мне не тепло, а больно! — Робби сжался в комок.

— Извини, — сказал Спортакус. — Тогда по-другому?..

Обхватив Робби за плечи так, что руки его оказались плотно прижатыми к телу, Спортакус ловко поднялся с колен, крепко прижимая его к себе.

— Судя по испарине на лбу, тебе уже жарко. Значит, моя очередь давать задание. У тебя остались только «Финиши», поэтому…

Робби не понял, как случилось, что он снова оказался сидящим в кресле, но уже в следующий миг крепкая ладонь властно, но мягко легла на его затылок и теплые, влажные губы Спортакуса коснулись его губ.

Робби показалось, что его сердце пропустило удар. Он отчетливо ощутил этот поцелуй, но не мог поверить, что это произошло на самом деле. Он растерянно замер.

Поцелуй прервался. Остался только туманный, мягкий взгляд ярких голубых глаз, и тихий вкрадчивый голос:

— Ты ведь этого хотел?..

Робби едва заметно перевел дух.

— Ты должен дать ответ, — шепнул ему на ухо Спортакус.

— Нет, — тихо признался Робби.

— А теперь хочешь?

Кончики усов-стрелочек щекотно скользнули по коже. Спортакус крепко сжал ладонями его плечи.

С жарким трепетом Робби ждал, когда же наступит тот самый момент, в который ему почудится, что весь мир перестал существовать? Он уже предвкушал его приближение, изо всех сил торопил его и с тихим ужасом понимал, что рано или поздно этому невероятному, такому яркому и такому осязаемому счастью придет конец...

 

— 6 —

 

— Похоже на сон, верно?

— Ты… — Робби провел ладонью по лицу. — Ты просто всякий стыд потерял.

— Но ведь я угадал? — улыбнулся Спортакус.

— Черта с два!

Робби оттолкнул Спортакуса и от неожиданности тот едва не упал.

— Оставь эти фокусы своим изобретательным друзьям, — раздраженно прошипел Робби и схватил штаны. — Мама была права, с такими как ты глупеешь прямо на глазах!

Спортакус сидел на полу и с недоумением наблюдал, как Робби, уже нисколько не смущаясь своей наготы, поспешно надевает пижаму и халат.

— Ты проиграл…

— Что? — Робби словно не поверил своим ушам. — Ты действительно думаешь, что я все еще играю с тобой?

Спортакус рассмеялся.

— Робби, ты ведешь себя как ребенок!

— Очень советую тебе заткнуться сразу после того, как ты прикажешь своей дурацкой машине выпустить меня наружу. — Робби затянул пояс на халате.

Спортакус перекувырнулся через голову и встал на ноги. «Дверь!» — скомандовал он, и тут же в кабину дирижабля ворвался морозный воздух. Дверь в стене откинулась и превратилась в тот самый трамплин, на котором еще нынче днем Робби сидел и, болтая ногами, попивал чай с бисквитами.

— Прошу, — Спортакус сделал приглашающий жест руками. — Там невысоко, метров пятнадцать, не больше.

Робби обхватил себя за плечи:

— И ты еще утверждал, что хочешь стать мне другом? Хорош дружок, нечего сказать.

Спортакус сделал кульбит, нажал кнопку на стене и дверь закрылась.

— Я уже не знаю, как к тебе подступиться? — признался он. — С тобой по-хорошему — ты сердишься, по-плохому я не умею, извини. Как прикажешь тут быть?

— Господи, будь неладен тот день, когда мне в голову пришла дурацкая идея с переодеванием в эту розовую девчонку!

— Нет-нет, Господи, не слушай его! Это была самая лучшая мысль за все годы его жизни, честное слово, — Спортакус поднял к потолку смеющийся взгляд.

— Хватит! — крикнул Робби, теряя терпение. — Мне действительно осточертело твое спортивное общество, я не хочу участвовать в твоих дурацких играх, идиотских расследованиях и поисках истины, меня устраивает та жизнь, которую я вел последние годы…

— Неправда!

— Правда! И тебе не разубедить меня! Ты ничего не знаешь и не понимаешь! Ты привык прыгать с места на место, от девочки к мальчику, с цветка на цветок! Тебя ветром носит, у тебя даже дом — летающий, ты витаешь в облаках и ни к чему не привязан! Ты вызываешь у меня только одно желание — послать тебя ко всем чертям подальше!

— Не понимаю, что плохого я сделал лично тебе?!

— Мне?! Хо-хо, не обольщайся! Тебе не удастся причинить мне неприятности! Кишка тонка!

— Тогда в чем же дело, Робби?! Я хочу помочь тебе обрести счастье и покой, хочу, чтобы ты получал от жизни удовольствие! — Спортакус всплеснул руками.

— Разве я просил тебя об этом? С чего ты взял, что меня что-то не устраивает? И что вообще можно кого-то осчастливить против его воли? Если ты голубоглазый красавчик с эротичными усиками и кубиками пресса на животе, это еще не дает тебе права решать за другого!

Спортакус рассмеялся:

— Для незаинтересованного человека ты слишком много знаешь обо мне.

— Это простая наблюдательность, индюк ты напыщенный! — Робби прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Ты просто полнейший кретин, если не понимаешь таких вещей!

— Ну хватит, — вдруг серьезно сказал Спортакус. — Если ты одинокий, таинственный житель подземного бункера в городе, которого никогда не существовало ни на одной карте, владеешь искусством перевоплощения и изобретаешь удивительные вещи, это тоже еще не дает тебе права обижать меня.

Робби убрал ладонь от лица и встретился взглядом с взглядом Спортакуса. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Первым опустил глаза Робби.

— Извини, — тихо сказал он.

Спортакус отошел к противоположной стене.

— Кровать! — скомандовал он. — Ложись, себе я постелю на полу.

 

[1] На реверсе исландской монеты достоинством в 1 крону изображены номинал с одной стороны и атлантическая треска — с другой.

[2] Примерно в эти дни, с 18 по 22 февраля, в Исландии отмечается День женщин.


	8. Глава 8

— 1 —

 

Робби разбудил запах горячего шоколада. Некоторое время он еще лежал с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь, но было абсолютно тихо — ни звяканья посуды, ни шума воды — ничего.

Наконец он решил, что пора вставать.

В комнате было светло. Солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом и теперь светило в огромные иллюминаторы, расположенные на носу кабины дирижабля.

Спортакуса нигде не было. Постель, которую он вчера расстелил для себя на полу, аккуратной стопкой лежала у стены.

Поднявшись с кровати, Робби подошел к столу. Запах шоколада шел из какого-то устройства с целым рядом кнопок и трубок.

— Оригинально, — пробормотал Робби, взял со стола одноразовый бумажный стакан и нажал на единственную светящуюся на панели устройства кнопку. Из трубочки под ней полился в стакан густой, ароматный и горячий напиток.

— Этот корабль настоящее произведение искусства. Интересно, откуда он у него? — Робби сделал глоток шоколада и оглянулся по сторонам в поисках места для сидения.

— Кресло! — скомандовал Робби, но корабль не отреагировал. Видимо, он подчинялся только голосу своего хозяина.

— Спортакус? — позвал Робби.

Ему никто не ответил, но на стене засветился небольшой дисплей и из динамиков раздался голос Спортакуса.

«Привет, Робби, — сказал он, — я не стал дожидаться, когда ты проснешься. Твой шоколад в термопоте, подставь стакан под второй слева кран и нажми на кнопку прямо над ним. Приятного аппетита. Когда будешь готов отправиться к себе, нажми светящуюся кнопку на полу, и подъемник опустится на крышу твоего дома. Стефани и Спорти передают тебе привет и благодарят за гостеприимство. Мы решили, что сами займемся их обустройством в доме мэра, постараемся тебя больше не беспокоить. И... прости за вчерашнее, наверное, я действительно не совсем правильно тебя понял. Но, поверь, никаким образом не хотел тебя обидеть».

Запись окончилась. Робби задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Интересно, как они собрались попасть в дом мэра?

Поставив стаканчик с недопитым шоколадом на стол, Робби встал на светящуюся кнопку, и тут же пол под ним дрогнул и устремился вниз.

— Дурацкий корабль, — пробурчал Робби, передернулся всем телом от только что пережитого скоростного спуска и спрыгнул с подъемника в наметенный за ночь сугроб.

 

— 2 —

 

— Как же хорошо дома! — Робби чмокнул стеклянную витрину. — Здравствуй, мой дорогой, здравствуй! Вижу, ты уже соскучился по работе, а ее все нет и нет, но, возможно, скоро мне потребуется твоя помощь, впрочем, когда я без нее обходился?

И, будто в ответ на его слова, из многочисленных дюз вырвались струйки пара. Робби улыбнулся.

— Давай-ка узнаем, чем там заняты эти трое…

Опустив перископ, Робби прильнул к окулярам.

Во дворе у дома мэра Спорти уже накатал три огромных снежных шара и теперь стоял в задумчивости, видимо размышляя, каким образом установить их друг на друга. Спортакуса и Стефани рядом не было.

— Мама, — позвал Спорти и посмотрел наверх, — помоги мне сделать снеговика!

— Дорогой, маме пока некогда…

Робби уменьшил зум перископа. Стефани стояла на крыше, рядом с ней был Спортакус.

— Я тебе помогу, — крикнул он и, перевернувшись в воздухе, спрыгнул вниз.

Робби увидел, как Спорти запрыгал и радостно захлопал в ладоши.

— Ставь этот вот на этот, — он показал Спортакусу на два шара. — А где взять шляпу для хэрры Снеговика? Можно, я подарю ему свой шарф? Мам?

— Подожди немного, скоро мы отправимся обедать, и я постараюсь найти что-нибудь подходящее на своем корабле, — Спортакус ласково улыбнулся Спорти. — Стефани, ты не проголодалась?

— Немного, — отозвалась Стефани. — Во всяком случае, я бы не отказалась от печенья с молоком. После целого утра на крыше возле печной трубы я чувствую себя почти Сантой!

— Санта мама! — засмеялся Спорти. — Хочу печенья, хочу печенья!

— Схожу, проверю, проснулся ли Робби? — Спортакус посмотрел в сторону. — Ты спускаешься, Стефани?

— Да, поможешь мне?

— Конечно, прыгай, я поймаю тебя!

Робби скрипнул зубами и отвернулся от перископа.

— Можете бежать на свой дурацкий корабль, меня там давно уже нет.

Он сердито оттолкнул перископ.

— Ведут себя так, будто я — пустое место. А сами, между тем, наверняка даже не убрали за собой постель.

Фыркнув, Робби снова схватился за поручень перископа. Стефани рукавицами стряхивала с курточки Спорти снег.

— А хэрра Снеговик будет обедать? Может, предложить ему вон ту сосульку? — Спорти ткнул пальцем вверх.

— Думаю, он будет доволен таким угощением. Смотри, вон Спортакус, машет нам со своего корабля, пойдем!

— А сосулька?

— После обеда попросим Спортакуса достать ее, — пообещала Стефани.

 

— 3 —

 

— Почему я всегда должен делать не то, чего мне хочется? — спросил Робби у бронзового колокольчика, прибитого к стене у входной двери дома мэра. — Это занимает меня куда больше, чем «странности» Лентяево.

Он вставил ключ в замочную скважину и повернул дважды.

— Этот выскочка, даже если бы попал в дом, ни за что не сумел бы запустить его систему, — самодовольно усмехнулся Робби своему отражению в пыльном зеркале в прихожей. — Интересно, что они искали на крыше? Хотели залезть в дом через чердачное окно?

Робби открыл дверцу в углу под вешалкой. Повозившись с переключателями, вентилями и рубильниками, он прислушался. В радиаторах отопления зажурчала вода. Робби кивнул сам себе, захлопнул неприметную дверцу и прошел в дом.

С потолка в гостиной действительно свисали сосульки. Робби озабоченно потер подбородок.

— Не могу вспомнить, можно ли попасть на чердак из дома… Неужели придется лезть на крышу с улицы?

Робби прошелся по комнатам, включая и выключая свет.

— Вроде бы все в порядке. Но откуда же сосульки?

И вдруг раздался негромкий, но довольно противный звук.

— Сигнал поломки? — удивился Робби. — Тогда все ясно. Надо запустить отладку.

Он снова направился в прихожую к потайной дверце.

— Протечка самоустранится, — ворчал он, — но как быть с ремонтом? Ведь просто наверняка с потолка обвалится штукатурка.

Дом, между тем, будто оживал, казалось, сам воздух в нем пришел в какое-то волшебное движение и все вокруг будто преображалось.

— И еще, надеюсь, этой глупой мамаше хватит ума понять, что ребенка не стоит пускать в комнату, на двери которой висит объявление: «Опасно, не входить!»? — минутой спустя Робби приклеил на дверь записку. — Вот, собственно, и все. Через час они могут играть здесь в «На старт! Внимание! Финиш!» на раздевание.

Робби показал язык своему отражению в зеркале, положил ключ на комод и, выходя, аккуратно прикрыл за собой входную дверь.

Он уже готов был шагнуть за ворота, как вдруг остановился и обернулся.

Хэрра Снеговик приветливо улыбался Робби, демонстрируя полный рот черных зубов-угольков. Он был хорош даже без головного убора. Робби снял с себя шарф и повязал снеговику на шею. Потом, подумав немного, подпрыгнул и сбил с водосточной трубы самую длинную сосульку.

— Приятного аппетита, хэрра Снеговик, берегите себя от попадания прямых солнечных лучей.

Робби церемонно поклонился снеговику на прощание и направился к своему дому.

 

— 4 —

 

Весь день он провел в одиночестве в бывшей маминой мастерской, но мысли его были рядом с этими троими. Робби задавал себе сотни мучительных вопросов и ни на один не получал ответа. Рассказал ли Спортакус Стефани о ночной ссоре? Посвятил ли в ее подробности? Что на это сказала Стефани? Чью сторону она приняла? Догадаются ли они, что это Робби помог им с домом? Будут ли они ему благодарны? Или посмеиваются над ним за спиной? Вспоминал ли хотя бы раз о нем маленький Спорти? Или обаяние Спортакуса затмило случайное знакомство? Вспоминал ли о нем сам Спортакус? И если вспоминал, то о чем именно?

В конце концов Робби не выдержал и закрыл лицо руками.

— Дудки! Глупости все это! Ведь он, наверняка, уже и думать обо мне забыл, а я сижу тут и мучаюсь! Противный выскочка!

Робби принялся расхаживать по комнате.

— Я пережил несколько поколений детей в Лентяево, на моих глазах они вырастали; кто-то из них покидал город навсегда, а кто-то оставался… Откуда-то появлялись новые дети… Мне никогда и в голову не приходило задуматься над тем, как это происходит и куда они деваются! Мама не учила меня этому! Она ставила передо мной совсем другие цели! Почему она никогда не говорила со мной об этом? Где мне теперь найти ответы на эти вопросы? И, черт побери, я снова забыл поесть! Это закончится тем, что я просто-напросто умру от истощения, а виной тому будет этот голубой усатый эльф! Я знал, что нельзя допускать, чтобы он остался в Лентяево. О таких как он мама меня предупреждала, она говорила, что они разрушают все на своем пути, что размер их мозга обратно пропорционален объему мышц! Как случилось, что я, со своим гениальным умом, не смог придумать, как отвадить этого жизнерадостного кенгуру?! Слишком много вопросов. Слишком! Ужин! Ужин, черт бы вас побрал, старые ржавые гайки! Самый калорийный ужин, какой только можно придумать!

 

— 5 —

 

Сливочный суп-пюре из фасоли и пастернака с жареными на масле гренками, стейк из свинины, с картошкой фри, щедро политый сырным соусом, и на десерт — открытый пирог с карамелью и пеканом, украшенный шариком пломбира, политого растопленным шоколадом — Робби почувствовал, что постепенно обретает душевное равновесие.

Усевшись после ужина в свое любимое уютное оранжевое кресло, он сделал глоток кофе с двойной порцией жирных сливок и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

— Я бы мог пригласить Стефани на ужин, уверен, что она вряд ли продолжает питаться травой, росой и солнечным светом, как это делают всякие спортивные эльфы, но ведь этот наглый выскочка наверняка потащится за ней. Еще вообразит, что я нарочно ищу с ним встречи.

Робби фыркнул.

— Чего только не померещится с голода! — Робби помотал головой. — Я готов был даже родную маму обвинить во всех грехах, просто ужас какой-то! Да какое мне дело до всяких там детей и прочих животных? Я — Хранитель города. Я прекрасно справляюсь со своими обязанностями, и не моя вина, что наш добродушный мэр, упокой Господь его душу, не справился со своими задачами. Если я еще и о них стану думать, то…

Сверху раздался стук.

Робби от неожиданности чуть не расплескал на себя остатки кофе.

— Не может быть! — он кинулся к перископу. — Неужели ему хватит наглости?..

У входного люка нерешительно топталась Стефани.

— Начинается, — проворчал Робби, впрочем, вполне обрадовано, и пошел открывать.

 

— 6 —

 

— Привет, Робби, — Стефани махнула ему рукой. — Можно войти?

— Ты одна? — сварливо поинтересовался Робби, хотя точно знал, что это так.

— Да. Спорти со Спортакусом играют дома.

— Какая идиллия, — Робби молитвенно сложил перед собой ладони и сделал брови «домиком». — Наконец-то наш эльф нашел себе достойного партнера для игр! — Робби фыркнул. — Входи.

— Я принесла брикет сливочного мороженого с черничным джемом, — сказала Стефани, входя в гостиную и протягивая Робби пакет. — Спасибо за ночлег. И за все остальное.

Робби не глядя перепоручил пакет механической руке.

— За что это — «остальное»?

— За то, что привел в порядок дом дяди. Мы сегодня все утро провозились с ним, но так и не смогли войти, видимо замок от времени заржавел. Хотели влезть через окно, но не сумели выставить стекло, а потом пришел ты и… — Стефани пожала плечами и улыбнулась. — Кстати, сосульки в гостиной растаяли, воду с пола я собрала, а вот потолок совсем не пострадал, так что, спасибо за предостережение, но там все в порядке.

— Какое еще предостережение? — Робби сделал вид, что не понимает о чем идет речь.

— Ты ведь оставил записку на двери. Спортакус узнал твой почерк.

Робби промычал что-то неопределенное. Повисла неловкая пауза. Стефани оглядывалась по сторонам.

— У тебя очень мило, — неуверенно сказала она наконец.

— Ты говорила об этом вчера, — Робби про себя усмехнулся ее сегодняшней робости. — А у тебя ко мне какое-нибудь дело?

Стефани обернулась, внимательно посмотрела Робби в глаза и улыбнулась.

— Спортакус прав, с тобой нелегко.

Робби сначала с секунду изумленно смотрел на нее, потом прыснул раз-другой, после чего смех с безудержной силой вырвался из его груди. Он хохотал до слез. Он хватался за живот, всхлипывал, утирал выступающие слезы и все никак не мог успокоиться.

— Что с тобой, Робби? — тревожно спросила Стефани. Судя по ее лицу, она никак не могла понять, как реагировать на этот приступ необъяснимого веселья.

— Спор!.. Спорта-кус… прав! — хохотал Робби, — Ему… очень! Просто очень… нелегко… со мной!...

— Робби? — снова недоумевая позвала Стефани. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, да!.. В полном… порядке, девочка! Просто… ты так!.. Насмешила… меня! Уф-ф!.. — Робби повалился в кресло и стал обмахиваться руками. — Нет, вы поймите! Спортакусу со мной «нелегко»! Ха-ха-ха!..

— Не понимаю, чего здесь смешного? — Стефани подозрительно нахмурилась.

— А как ему нелегко со мной ты понимаешь? — сквозь смех проговорил Робби. — Ты только вдумайся в смысл этих слов!

— Что с ними не так?

— Да то, что ему не может быть со мной хоть как-то! Просто не может быть! Он мне не приятель, не сосед, никто! Понимаешь, ты, глупая девочка?! Спортакус мне — никто! Как и вы все! Вы все мне — никто! — Робби вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кресла. — С чего вы вообще взяли, что я с вами?!

— Во всяком случае, вчера мне тоже так показалось, — разочарованно смерив Робби презрительным взглядом, сказала Стефани. — Извини, я думаю, что он не имел в виду ничего плохого. Нет, не так. Я в этом абсолютно уверена. А ты — просто жалкий, закомплексованный, самовлюбленный каверзник! Всю жизнь ты прячешься в своей подземной скорлупке, творишь всякие мелкие пакости и глупые гадости и никак не можешь понять, что как только ты прекратишь это, то сразу в твоей жизни все станет по-другому! Ты отравляешь жизнь прежде всего самому себе, Робби! Вместо того, чтобы попытаться довериться другим, открыть им душу, понять и поверить, что кроме тебя в мире есть еще люди, достойные всего самого лучшего, ты замыкаешься на себе, считаешь всех вокруг обязанными тебе, обижаешься и негодуешь, воображаешь себя обделенным вниманием пупом земли и… Ты смешон, Робби Злобный! Смешон и нелеп! И я не понимаю, зачем такому как Спортакус взбрело в голову помогать тебе? На мой взгляд ты этого не заслуживаешь, слишком много чести!

Стефани развернулась и пошла наверх. Робби остался сидеть; его точно придавило глыбой льда, отколовшейся от Белой горы.

— Наглая девчонка! — крикнул он в отчаянии. Ему хотелось, чтобы последнее слово все-таки осталось за ним, но как раз в этот момент наверху с лязгом стукнула дверца входного люка.

Робби повалился на спинку кресла.

— Да что это она себе позволяет?! — начал было он запальчиво, но вдруг замолчал и принялся покусывать большой палец. Его взгляд блуждал по комнате, словно выискивая что-то.

Механическая рука манипулятора аккуратно, будто опасаясь реакции хозяина, тронула его за плечо.

— Чего тебе? — не оборачиваясь буркнул Робби.

Манипулятор сунул ему под нос пакет принесенный Стефани.

— Убери это, — Робби с досадой отмахнулся, но манипулятор не повиновался. Он поставил пакет на пол и выудил из него лист бумаги. Робби покосился на находку, а потом резко выхватил ее из щупалец механической руки.

— Это еще что за?..

На листе был нарисован улыбающийся снеговик, шея его была обвязана шарфом Робби; в руках хэрра Снеговик держал какое-то копье, видимо, изображавшее ту самую сбитую с крыши сосульку. Сам Робби тоже был нарисован тут, рядом. И тоже улыбался. Корявым детским почерком снизу было написано: «Спасиба!»

— Боже мой, — Робби глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой: — Что тут сказать? В Лентяево снова завелся живой и настоящий ребенок!..

 

— 7 —

 

— Наверняка ведь он уже спит, — с досадой обратился Робби к уличному фонарю. — Эти их глупые «восемь ноль восемь»… В моем детстве дети могли не спать хоть всю ночь напролет! Если, конечно, хотели.

Робби задумался и потер подбородок.

— Хотя, если разобраться, я мало что помню о своем детстве. Но уверен, что так оно и было! — Робби упрямо кивнул, гневно поглядел на молчащий в ответ уличный фонарь и пошел дальше.

У дома мэра он остановился.

— Ничего такого, — шепотом пояснил он окну, за занавеской которого горел свет. — Я просто хочу убедиться, что у них все в порядке. И нечего так ехидно светиться!

Он подкрался еще ближе и прижался ухом к холодному стеклу.

— Йо-хо-хо-хо! Тру-ля-ля-ля!

Дружно затянем-ка вместе, друзья!

Делай, что хочешь, живи как и я,

Ведь мы пираты!

Грот и бизань,

Фок и штурвал,

Юнга на юте, а ну не зевай!

Ветер, над мачтой наш флаг развевай,

Ведь мы пираты![1]

— Это же моя песня! — воскликнул Робби и отпрянул от окна. — Не может быть! Она, что же, помнит ее наизусть?!

Спорти подпевал Стефани во все горло. Робби замер прислушиваясь.

— Так-так, — прошептал он, — вместо того, чтобы дрыхнуть в восемь ноль восемь, как тому учит наш спортивный гуру, они поют мою песенку! Молодцы! И вообще, если разобраться, они — нормальная семья! А этот Спорти — отличный парень! И, если бы не его имя…

Робби не заметил, как песня стихла, штора вдруг ушла в сторону и в окно выглянула Стефани.

— Робби!

Робби присел на корточки, но было поздно — раздался щелчок шпингалетов.

— Что это ты тут делаешь? — спросила Стефани, свешиваясь через подоконник. — Подслушиваешь?

— Какие глупости! — Робби стремительно выпрямился. — Очень нужно! Просто прогуливался мимо…

— Под окном и вприсядку?!

— У меня… шнурок развязался, — нашелся Робби.

— Ну-ну, — Стефани иронично покачала головой, глядя на его меховые угги.

— Мама, это же Робби?! Робби, спасибо за шарф для херры Снеговика! И за сосульку! — Спорти прыгал возле окна.

— Пожалуйста, парень, кто-то же должен был… Ну пока! Спокойной ночи! Бай-бай! Приятных снов!

Робби махнул рукой и хотел было ретироваться, но Стефани окликнула его:

— Робби, подожди! Зайди к нам. На минуту.

— Да-да, зайди к нам! — Спорти побежал к двери.

— Снова будешь меня оскорблять? Или учить жизни? — Робби с недоверием покосился на Стефани.

Она улыбнулась.

— Не бойся, трусишка!

— Трусишка! — сварливо бурчал Робби, идя ко входу в дом. — Никакой я тебе не трусишка!

Он вызывающе задрал подбородок, глядя сверху вниз на поджидающую на пороге Стефани.

— Привет, Робби! — Спорти так быстро и ловко запрыгнул к нему на руки, что Робби опешил. — А я играл с твоими машинами! Они умеют все, да? Они меня поднимали до самого потолка! А ты видел мой рисунок?

Тепло маленького детского тела в смешной мягкой пижаме, озорные глаза и счастливая улыбка, растрепанные волосы и цепкие руки — у Робби мороз прошел по коже. Он был невероятно счастлив, что мальчишка так рад его приходу, от умиления у него даже подозрительно зачесалось в носу, но показать свои чувства, да еще и при Стефани, которая чуть больше часа тому назад наговорила ему таких гадостей?! Робби аккуратно отцепил от себя мальчика и поставил на пол.

— Отвяжись, — буркнул он и отвернулся.

Но Спорти нисколько не обиделся и не оробел. Он крикнул: «Я сейчас!» и убежал в комнату.

— Входи, — сказала Стефани. — Так или иначе, а нам все равно нужно поговорить. Нам нужен твой совет.

— Кому это — вам? — Робби вошел в дом и принялся стягивать угги.

— Мне и Спортакусу. И ребятам.

— Ребятам? — непонимающе переспросил Робби, застыв на пороге в одном сапоге.

— Гляди, гляди! Моя обезьяна — пират! У нее есть крюк и повязка на глазу! «Делай что хочешь, живи как и я, ведь мы пираты!» — Спорти сунул мартышку Робби. — Мама сказала, что это ты сочинил!

Робби безучастно покрутил игрушку в руках и отдал обратно.

— Каким еще ребятам?

— Зигги, Пикселю, Стинги и Трикси.

— Какого черта?! — не выдержал Робби.

— Мама, он ругается! Как пират! Арр! — Спорти смотрел на него с таким обожанием, что Робби даже немного смутился.

— Извини, парень, просто твоя мама и этот Спор… такук… Что вы еще задумали? Предупреждаю, я...

— Ничего особенного, мы всего лишь решили снова собраться все вместе. Здесь, в Лентяево. Как раньше. Да проходи же! — Стефани выхватила у Робби сапог и, смеясь, кинула его в угол прихожей.

 

— 8 —

 

— Ну? — Робби присел к столу, манерно поддернув брюки.

— Ты действительно готов меня выслушать? — Стефани поставила кофейник на плиту. — Не станешь больше паясничать?

Робби уже раскрыл рот, чтобы возмутиться ее вероломству, но Стефани примирительно улыбнулась.

— Прости, ты прав. Больше не буду.

— Пойдем играть! — Спорти вбежал в кухню. — У меня есть трансформеры!

— Играть? Я?! — Робби посмотрел сначала на Спорти, а потом на Стефани. — Ты разве не объяснила этому парню, что я не играю с детьми?

— Извини, не успела. А, признаться, и не стала бы.

Стефани села за стол и совершенно по-детски подперла подбородок кулаками.

— Это было бы неправдой, — пояснила она в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Робби. — Если разобраться, ты все детство играл с нами. Просто, тебе всегда доставалась отрицательная роль. Но без тебя наши игры не были бы такими веселыми и забавными.

Спорти ухватил Робби за палец и потянул к двери.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, пока варится кофе… — пробурчал Робби и, повинуясь детской руке, пошел следом.

— Хочешь играть за Оптимуса? На, держи, — Спорти протянул Робби красно-синего робота. — Он хороший.

— А кто плохой?

— Мегатрон! Он такой, вообще… — Спорти явно пытался подобрать слова, чтобы описать свое недовольство противником. — А еще есть Бамблби, и Рэтчет…

— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, — Робби наклонился к Спорти и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. — Пока я шел к вам сюда, по пути мне встретился этот самый Мегатрон.

От удивления Спорти раскрыл рот.

— Врешь!

— Да-да, — кивнул Робби. — Он бормотал себе под нос что-то вроде: «Я найду этого мальчишку Спорти и тогда он узнает...»

— Не может быть! — выдохнул Спорти с испуганным восторгом.

— Ты так думаешь? Посмотри-ка в окно…

Спорти медленно повернул голову к окну.

— Там Оптимус! — зачарованно прошептал он. — Он идет сюда…

_________________________________________________________________________________________  
[1] Перевод оригинальной песенки про пиратов 1 сезон, 6 серия («В поисках сокровищ»).


End file.
